Dragon Tale
by dream.for.a.dream
Summary: A dragonfire demoness that has someone on her tail...what does he want? will the rekai tenteis be able to protect her? will love blossom between dragon and ice? full summary inside...R&R...ja ne
1. New school, new demons, new humans

**-she's a dragon, she knows all about herself and everything about her powers. She likes killing demons and every night more than one demon is sliced by her claws or by her katana. She's in a search for someone, but what happens when she finds herself in the middle of the Rekai Detective's search? Will she survive? Will she find the one she looks for? And the most important, will the detectives learn to trust her? Read and review and you'll find out, ja ne-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH! I own Sika, the plot and some other made up characters.**

**Dragon tale**

**Chapter 1: New school, new demons, new humans**

Sika is a 14 year old girl. Abnormal stuff goes all around her but let's start with the beginning. Sika is a dragon and fire demon. Her dad was a dragon demon and her mom was a fire apparition. Sika has long until her shoulders black with red strikes hair. Her eyes are pure black with some red strikes in them. She is tall, something like 5 feet 2 inches. Her raven and fire hair is soft like silk and also harsh like the blade of a knife.

Sika's mom was as beautiful as Sika. She had long red hair and red eyes. She was slim and tall, like her daughter, and was known to be a feared demon. Sika's father was the best of all dragons. Tall and strong, he protected his daughter and wife until he died.

Her parents died protecting her, and after that, Sika got to Ningenkai and lived with an adoptive mom and dad. They were good with her because they used to be her parents' friends. Her adoptive mom, Kali, promised to Sika's real mother that when Sika won't have anyone left she will take her and raise her but never hide her true identity from her.

Her adoptive dad, Mike, was best-friends with Sika's real dad and he too promised that he will take care of Sika and so he and Kali do since Sika was 1 year old.

The girl knows all of her energies and powers being a demon. When she was 5 Kali and Mike gave her a necklace with a ruby gem that would hide her aura and would give her a human appearance.

Now to the present. Sika and her adoptive parents live in a nice Victorian house in Tokyo. But they didn't always live in Tokyo. They've moved from America just a couple of weeks ago. Lucky Sika that she learnt Japanese since she was a little kid.

Today had to be a normal day. Sika's first day at a new school, the Sarayashiki High.

Beep beep started the alarm clock. Sika lazily opened her eyes and hit the pour thing as hard as a dragon could.

"Fucking thing waking up fucking dragons at fucking hours…" she mumbled as she got up from her bed.

Sika looked around her new room. The black and red walls were perfect, her furniture was made of sakura trees so it was a dark shade of brown, exactly how she liked. The red and black sheets of her bed were so warm but she had to go to school.

"Fuck school, who needs it anyway…" she mumbled some more as she went into her bathroom. She took a hot (very hot because she was part fire) shower and then got dressed in some baggy black jeans and a blood-red t-shirt on which was written with black graffiti: "TOUCH AND TAKE A TRIP TO HELL". She looked at herself in the mirror and smirked.

Her hair was loose as always, because it was too short for her to catch it in a ponytail and the fact that it wasn't cut straight made it even harder. Her black with red strikes bangs were covering a little (just a little) her eyes. Oh yeah…her eyes. The thing she was proud of the most. She loved her eyes. Black with fire strikes. They were beautiful but never let go of her emotions. She smirked and took her bag. Her nails were painted one black and one red.

Sika opened her door and went downstairs.

"Mom I'm off to that new school , okay?" she yelled to the kitchen.

Kali's head popped out the door. Her brown hair was caught in a ponytail and her bags were covering her green eyes.

"Okay, sweetie! Take care and DON'T KILL ANYONE!" advertised Kali smiling.

"Yeah, yeah mom. You know I don't kill, I just give them a trip to hell but not back" Sika smirked and left before Kali could say anything else.

The woman sighed and got back to her ordinary jobs threw the house.

Sika was walking down the streets of Tokyo and was hoping that her school got on fire.

'_Wait…I may do that…_' she thought smirking. Well she was right. She could burn everything she wanted to. She was a dragon and fire girl, right?

She walked and walked for what seemed to be 15 minutes until she saw the school. She muttered something under her breath and her eyes narrowed but she didn't stop walking.

When she was something like half the way to school she heard a whistle. And it was directed to her.

'_That son of a bitch will pay'_ she growled as she stopped and turned. What she saw almost made her jaw droop (key word: almost). A carrot-headed boy dressed in blue and with the most stupid expression on his face was walking in her direction pretending to be cool.

'_I almost feel pity for him' _Sika sighed.

The boy approached her.

"You're new, right?" he asked in a I'm-so-cool voice. Sika sighed.

"Yes" she said in a cold voice. "What do you want?" Sika continued in the same cold voice.

"I'm Kuwabara, nice to meet ya" he said and hold his hand for Sika to shake it.

"Sika" she said and turned leaving the boy there.

She started walking again towards the school and heard laughing behind her.

'Stupid ningens' she thought coldly. She entered the school and went to her first class. (I'll skip until lunch because nothing good happened).

The bell for lunch ringed and Sika got up from her chair and went to the lunchroom. There were too many people for her to stay with them so, the dragon girl took her bag and went out into the yard.

Some boys whistled at her.

'Baka ningens...hope they have a death wish' she said and continued to walk. She saw an old oak tree and hoped that there she would have some peace and quiet so she started to walk towards the tree. Before she reached it (just a few steps distance) the carrot-headed boy and some other two took the place.

One had silky black hair gelled back and big brown eyes and the other one had green like grass eyes and red hair.

'Ningens, they just love to mess up in my business' Sika thought but then she felt the energy that came from the red-headed. He was hiding his energy but Sika was no normal demon. She was telepath and could feel any energy no matter how hided it was.

'Hmm…demon…well this might be my lucky day' she thought as she looked around for a place were to stay during the lunch break.

She walked a little and bumped in someone. She raised her eyes and black met blue. She realized that she bumped into a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair.

She wanted to walk pass him (her bag was on her back so nothing happened to it) but he grabbed her wrist stopping her.

'Hope you have a death wish, ningen' she mumbled in her mind.

"Apologies bitch" he demanded.

'_Bitch? BITCH? ME? You bastard'_ she growled in her mind.

"How did you call me?" she asked in a cold voice that would freeze even hell.

"Bitch" he said smirking.

She smirked back and her right hand (he caught her left wrist) punched the boy's stomach making him release Sika and grab the part where she hit him.

She backed up one step.

"Don't call me bitch because you will take a trip to hell and remain there" she threatened. The boy nodded and walked away. Sika turned around and felt many stares on her. She growled and glared back. Everyone got back to what they did before.

The dragon sighed when she saw that she didn't have where to stay.

'_That stupid human…and where the hell do I stay?'_ she asked herself.

Sighing again she went to the opposite part of the oak. Where those two humans and the demon were but on the opposite side. She sighed and rested her head against the tree.

'_Well, I might as well skip some classes'_ she thought. She closed her eyes and started dreaming about other dragon demons. She knew that there was only one more dragon demon left and she wanted to find him or her. She was about to fall asleep when she felt someone approaching. He eyes snapped open to see those three boys near her.

"You really kicked that one good" said the gelled one.

Sika nodded.

"Well, I am Shuichi" said the red-headed.

Sika nodded again.

"I'm Yusuke" said the gelled one.

Sika nodded.

"I'm Kuwabara, but I think we've met" said the carrot-headed.

Sika nodded again.

"Don't you talk?" asked Kurama politely in a sweet voice.

"Sika" the dragon girl said in a cold voice.

"That's your name?" asked Yusuke wide-eyed.

"Yes" Sika said.

"Well, Sika, nice to meet you" said Kurama and hold his hand for Sika to shake.

'_Hmm' _she thought and shook his hand lightly.

"Well, you're new right?" asked Yusuke.

"Smart ass. How much brain did you use for that?" Sika asked coldly causing Kuwabara to laugh the hell out of him and Kurama to try and hide a chuckle. Yusuke was wide eyed again.

"What did you just say?" Yusuke asked more like growled.

"You heard what I said" Sika murmured as she rose from the earth in order to walk but Yusuke caught her wrist.

'Well my wrist seems to have a special attraction to stupid humans' Sika thought sarcastically.

"Sika" Yusuke began and Sika turned, "DON'T CALL ME STUPID OR YOU WILL GET THE KICK PARTY OF YOUR LIFE EVEN IF YOU ARE A GIRL" the boy yelled making Sika free her hand and cover both her ears with both her hands. Even if she was in human form her ears were still those of a demon.

"Yusuke" she began taking a deep breathe and dropping her hands down besides her slim body, "Don't yell or maybe you won't be able to see tomorrow's sunshine" she hissed and walked away.

Yusuke was wide-eyed, so were Kuwabara and Kurama. The fox regained his attitude first and spoke.

"Well she has some temper because she talked like that to you, Yusuke"

Sika went back in the school and the rest of the day was stupid and boring.

She got back home and opened the door of the entrance and smelled a weir scent. It was that of some demon. Fire and ice, mixed in one place.

"Mom, where are you?" the dragon yelled.

Kali came out and hugged her daughter with tears in her eyes. Sika patted her mom on her back.

"Mom? What happened?" Sika asked.

**-first chapter…hope you like it…review and tell me what you think…should I continue or just throw it away? So…read and review and I'll post some more I think today…ja ne-**


	2. Rekai Tenteis

**-she's a dragon, she knows all about herself and everything about her powers. She likes killing demons and every night more than one demon is sliced by her claws or by her katana. She's in a search for someone, but what happens when she finds herself in the middle of the Rekai Detective's search? Will she survive? Will she find the one she looks for? And the most important, will the detectives learn to trust her? Read and review and you'll find out, ja ne-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH! I own Sika, the plot and some other made up characters.**

**Dragon tale**

**_She got back home, opened the door of the entrance, and smelled a weird scent. It was that of some demon. Fire and ice, mixed in one place._**

"_**Mom, where are you?" the dragon yelled.**_

_**Kali came out and hugged her daughter with tears in her eyes. Sika patted her mom on her back.**_

"_**Mom? What happened?" Sika asked.**_

**Chapter 2: Rekai Tenteis**

"Mike…your dad…died…he got attacked by a demon…the demon came…and…he wanted you…but your father tried to fight and the demon…it…it killed him and ran away…with your dad's body…" cried Kali and sobbed. Sika took her mom and placed her on the couch.

"Mom, I'm in my room to change and after that I'll go kill those fucking demons, okay?" Sika asked and Kali nodded.

Kali knew her adoptive daughter and knew that that should be the best reaction of the dragon girl.

Sika got upstairs in her room and opened her wardrobe. She took out some black jeans and a black T-shirt, her katana at her belt. She was going to kill those who dared touch her dad. And yeah she considered Kali and Mike her parents even though she cared and loved her real parents too.

Sika's eyes were burning with hate. She got downstairs, hugged her mom and off she was. She jumped over the roof of an apartment building and she hided in the shadows. Night came and the dragon stepped out of the shadows. Her black and crimson eyes were shinning. She sniffed the air and found the same demon scent she felt in her house and her dad's blood scent, but she knew he was dead. The dragon let a growl escape her throat as she started jumping on roofs in the night.

"They will die for killing dad" she kept repeating herself. A single tear came down her cheek as she spotted a gang of demons and…humans?

She stopped dead in her tracks. She smelled the air and felt a rose's scent, a cold scent and the two scents that belonged to Kuwabara and Yusuke.

'_What the fuck are they doing here?' _Sika asked herself as she tried to not get seen. She jumped slowly on the roof where the demons and the two boys were. She stood in the shadows and luckily no one seemed to recognize her. She could smell her dad's blood on each of them, even Yusuke and Kuwabara.

'_Those bastards!' _she thought. Sika could hear that they started talking so she pricked up her ears in order to pick the words.

"I am sorry for this man…if only he wouldn't attack us and just left us to take the girl…" a voice that Sika recognized to be that of Shuici's said.

'_The demon…feels sorry?' _Sika growled in her mind but she didn't make a sound in reality.

"Kurama, we would have spared him if it wasn't for shrimp here" Yusuke growled and looked at a boy who was just a couple of inches shorter than Sika. The dragon saw he had black hair that stood like fire and a white star mark in it. he had also a bandana on his forehead. He was dressed all in black and had a katana that looked kind of like the one Sika had.

'_He killed dad?' _Sika asked herself. _'He seems quite powerful and he has the Jagan eye…I can feel its power searching me from behind the bandana…his bad luck that it can't find me. This demon…he is half fire and half ice…' _Sika thought.

And she was right. Hiei's Jagan eye was feeling something but it couldn't find what it was searching for.

"Hey, Hiei what's wrong?" asked Yusuke.

"Hn. Someone's here" Hiei answered.

"Who?" asked Kurama following Hiei's gaze.

"You think it would still be breathing if I would know, fox?" Hiei coldly asked.

'_He has some guts…' _Sika's thoughts were stopped by a memory. _'Fuck it! They are the Spirit Detectives! Hell with all!' _

The dragon just realized who really killed her dad.

'_Wait a sec…why did they kill my dad? They were supposed to be good! Not going out in midnight to kill humans just to find a half dragon and half fire girl that would probably kill them and the baby prince that is their boss' _Sika yelled in her mind.

Yeah, she knew Koemna and Botan. The three of them were good friends and Koemna cared for Sika like for a sister. He, Botan and Sika used to hang out a lot when they were all younger.

"Is it a demon?" Yusuke asked Hiei.

"I don't feel any energy" the koorime answered.

"Is it a human?" Yusuke asked again.

"I guess so" Hiei coldly said.

'_HUMAN? OH YOU STUPID THING!' _Sika yelled in her mind and growled in reality. She couldn't stop the sound.

"Who's there?" asked Yusuke towards the shadows.

'_Might as well show myself…not that they can do anything to me…or Koemna will kill them…' _Sika thought and walked out of the shadows.

"SIKA?" yelled Yusuke and Kuwabara.

The dragon girl nodded and Hiei started to unsheathe his katana.

"Don't even try to" Sika hissed and turned her gaze towards the koorime.

"Hn" he said and unsheathed his beloved katana. With his speed he wanted to reach Sika, but he thought wrong. He disappeared and Sika sighed. When he was about to place his trustful katana at her throat he found himself with an other katana pointed at HIS own throat.

His katana was at Sika's throat and Sika's was at his throat.

"Too slow, demon" she hissed coldly.

Hiei was surprised but his emotionless face was in its place so no one realized that. Yusuke and Kuwabara were wide-eyed.

"How did you do that?" asked a calm Kurama.

"Years of training" Sika answered coldly and looked in Hiei's crimson eyes. Her gaze was strong and cold but, as his own, it was just a mask for pure sadness.

"Why did you kill my father? And why are you after me?" she simply asked.

"Uhm…we are not after you" Yusuke said.

"You are after a dragon and fire yasha. You killed a human that wanted to protect her. That human was my father. I am half dragon half fire. So in conclusion you are after me" she coldly said still keeping her katana at Hiei's throat and her eyes in his. Hiei's katana was at her throat and he didn't have any intention to take it down.

"You are what?" yelled Yusuke.

"Don't make me tell it again. You heard me well. Now answer" Sika demanded in a threatening tone.

"Well…" began Yusuke but he was cut off by Hiei.

"Why don't we sense your energy?" asked Hiei.

"Baka. You think I would walk on the streets with all my energy around me or that I would hide it?" Sika asked pointing something very obvious. Hiei blinked. She called him 'baka'.

He growled.

"Don't call me like that, onna" he hissed.

"Don't call me onna, baka" she hissed back.

"Well, looks like shrimp found his match" whispered Yusuke towards Kurama who nodded.

"Now, Yusuke" Sika's gaze found the brown eyes of Yusuke, "answer my question" she continued.

"Well, I think you know about the three worlds, right?" Yusuke started.

"I know about the three worlds, I am a demon, smart boy. I know about Koemna, I know who you are, detective and I want answers" she said coldly.

"Uhm…Koemna sent us to find you and bring you to him" Yusuke said.

"Why did you fucking kill my fucking father?" she asked in the same cold voice. Everyone was a little surprised because of her language.

"Answer, detective" she ordered towards Yusuke.

"Your father didn't want us to take you, you weren't home and shrimp right there," Yusuke pointed to Hiei who growled, "lost his patience and killed him" finished Yusuke.

"Lost his patience? Well I might as well lose my patience and kill you all" Sika said sending a death glare towards Hiei that was as…uhm…glaring as his own.

"Uhm…I don't think you can…" said Yusuke.

Sika smirked to herself and in a second she wasn't in front of Hiei anymore, but in front of Yusuke with her katana at the detective's throat.

"Why don't you?" she asked in a cold voice.

"Uhm…I guess Koemna forgot to mention some things about you" Yusuke said and swallowed hard.

"He would be dead if he would tell more than usual stuff" Sika said and sheathed her katana. Yusuke blinked.

"Well, now I want to see the idiot baby prince and kill him a little" Sika said and smirked evilly to herself.

In the next second Botan, the Grim Reaper appeared on her oar. She had her usual pink kimono and her blue hair was caught in a high ponytail. Her shiny pink eyes were happy. When she saw Sika she jumped from her oar and hugged the dragon girl. Sika hugged her back and smiled a little.

"Botan…can't…breathe…" Sika said trying hardly to breath. The fairy girl let her go and smiled brightly.

"Botan, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Yusuke.

"Shut it, Yusuke" said Botan and turned to look at Sika.

"How are you Sika?" Botan said.

"I have some desire to kill someone" Sika growled.

"Oh…Koemna…why?" asked Botan.

"THAT STUPID PRINCE MADE THIS FUCKING IDIOTS COME AT MY HOUSE TO SEARCH FOR ME AND THAT FUCKING IDIOT KOORIME KILLED MY FREAKING FATHER AND NOW I AM FREAKING MAD ON THAT FUCKING IDIOT OF A PRINCE" Sika yelled in a calm voice that made shivers go on the back spine of everyone without Hiei.

"Oh my…that explains why your dad was in the Rekai" said Botan sadly.

"Yeah" agreed Sika. "And you? How've you been?" asked Sika changing the subject.

"Well, fine, I've came to take the detectives back in Rekai because Koemna wants to talk to them but I think I'll take you too, right?" Botan answered smiling.

"Yeah" Sika said coldly. Botan waved her hand and a portal appeared.

"Mind if I come with you and not threw the portal?" asked Sika coldly towards Botan.

"Sure, no problem. Jump on" smiled Botan who now was on her oar. Sika gave a half smile and jumped in the back of Botan. The boys went threw the portal that afterwards disappeared and the fairy girl and the dragon girl started flying threw the sky.

**-second chapter…hope you like it…review and tell me what you think…well…read and review and I'll post some more soon…maybe even today but I'm not sure…ja ne-**


	3. Dragon Tear

**-she's a dragon, she knows all about herself and everything about her powers. She likes killing demons and every night more than one demon is sliced by her claws or by her katana. She's in a search for someone, but what happens when she finds herself in the middle of the Rekai Detective's search? Will she survive? Will she find the one she looks for? And the most important, will the detectives learn to trust her? Read and review and you'll find out, ja ne-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH! I own Sika, the plot and some other made up characters.**

**Dragon tale**

"_**Mind if I come with you and not threw the portal?" asked Sika coldly towards Botan.**_

"_**Sure, no problem. Jump on" smiled Botan who now was on her oar. Sika gave a half smile and jumped in the back of Botan. The boys went threw the portal that afterwards disappeared and the fairy girl and the dragon girl started flying threw the sky.**_

**Chapter 3: Dragon tear**

They've reached the Rekai skies and landed in front of Koemna's palace. Botan smiled and Sika just sighed. The blue haired girl started walking and the dragon girl followed her. They've reached the big oak doors of Koemna's office and Botan winked towards Sika. Sika nodded and stepped aside covered by shadows so no one could see her.

Botan entered and put fast a scared and tired face. The boys were already there.

"Koemna-sama! Sika-san was kidnapped by demons! They attacked us! We couldn't fight and they kicked Sika-san hard in the stomach and she was unconscious. I managed to escape but they took her!" Botan faked that she was coughing and a little passing out but Kurama caught her.

"What?" Koemna changed in his teenager form and walked towards his top fairy girl. "Who took Sika?" yelled the ruler of Rekai.

"I think it was the same demon….the one that wants…you know…Sika-san…for you know what…and you know who he is and you know what the whole thing is about…" coughed Botan who was pretending very good.

"Oh no!" Koemna's nerves were leaving him. All the Rekai Detectives were looking at him so no one paid any attention to Koemna's desk. Sika took her chance and went with the shadows (yeah she could control shadows and no she wasn't a shadow demon but it was kind of her gift) and sat on his desk.

Koemna looked at his top fairy who was looking so desperate. Botan was just pretending but Koemna didn't realize that.

"Botan, you think he took her to…uhm…you know…" Koemna's voice trailed off.

"To rape me perhaps, Koemna? Would that be the word?" came Sika's voice from behind. Everyone turned to see her sitting in Koemna's chair with her feet crossed and over his desk.

Botan bursted into laughing and got up from Kurama's arms. She was laughing the whole heaven and hell out of her. Sika smirked.

"You! You almost gave me a heart attack!" yelled Koemna.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Do you think I'll let myself get caught that easy?" said Sika and got up from the chair walking towards Koemna. She hugged him friendly and next thing you know she slapped him.

Everyone's eyes, without Botan's, who knew too well, and Hiei's, widened. Koemna put his left hand on his burning cheek.

"What was that for?" he yelled at Sika.

"For sending this bunch of idiots who killed my fucking dad!" she yelled back even louder than him (if that was possible).

"They did what?" Koemna turned to the Rekai Tentei's who were smiling innocently, without Hiei who was glaring.

"Yeah…Koemna…they killed him…" said Sika kind of too cold.

"Well, Sika…which one killed him?" asked Koemna glaring at each other. He was pretty scary.

"The Jagan eye idiot" said Sika.

"Hiei!" yelled Koemna.

"Hn" said the koorime.

"I think we've talked this some other time but it seems not to get into you! What have I told you not to kill humans?" yelled a very pissed off Koemna.

"Hn"

"Koemna" said Sika and put a hand on Koemna's shoulder. That seemed to calm him immediately.

"We can't change what happened and you have part of your fault. Now let's calm down and tell me why did you send them after me?" Sika continued with a calm voice.

Koemna sighed and turned back to his desk sitting on his chair.

"Well…your little prank is almost as real as the reason because of which I called you" said Koemna.

Botan's eyes widened and Sika didn't say or do a thing.

"What do you mean?" asked Sika.

"Well…we had a little problem with our prisons and…uhm…" Koemna trailed off.

"You mean he escaped?" Sika asked in an angered voice.

Koemna nodded and before he could say a thing Sika was on her belly on top of his desk. She had in her right hand the collar of Koemna who was still in his teenager form.

"You are pitiful, Koemna. You couldn't even keep a damn demon in a damn cage" she hissed and Koemna gulped.

"Sorry…" he whispered and only Sika, Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei heard because of their demon parts.

"Koemna, sorry doesn't make a difference. You know how hard it was to catch that jerk and you also know what he wants from me although I still don't know why" Sika said.

"Sika, please calm down and don't kill me, okay?" said Koemna.

Sika sighed and let go of him jumping from his desk and landing besides Botan with her face towards Koemna.

"Well, prince, what do we do?" she asked calm.

"Uhm…first of all I'll have the Rekai Tenteis protecting you…" but Koemna was cut off.

"No" Sika simply said.

"Why?" Koemna and Botan asked in one voice.

"A fox demon, a fire and ice demon, a descendent of a demon and a simple human cannot protect me from him. They will end up dead" Sika said earning a sigh, a death glare and two yells form each member of the Rekai Tentei.

"Sika, I know he is strong but my team showed that they are strong enough to beat him if he tries to put a finger on you" Koemna sighed.

"He'll try to put more than a finger on me, Koemna. Can they protect themselves from him? I know they may be able to protect me, although I don't need it, but will they be able to protect themselves?" Sika said.

Koemna froze. He knew Sika was wise and she put others before her, but he didn't know she could think like that.

"Well…uhm…" Koemna was cut off.

"Sure we are!" yelled Yusuke. Sika turned and looked deeply in his eyes. The detective felt an odd sensation. The girl was reading his mind but he didn't seem to notice that. She blinked once and smirked.

"I see they are pretty good fighters" she said to Koemna who smiled proudly.

"But…" Sika started sadly, "Not good enough to protect themselves because they don't know what friendship really is and they aren't in your team because they want to be" she continued and everyone looked shocked. Hiei blinked two times before regaining his coldness.

"What do you mean, Sika?" asked Koemna.

"The fox and the koorime are in your team because they don't want to go to Spirit Prison. The human is here for no reason and the boy is here because he has a thing for killing bad demons. Although their reasons maybe good they aren't strong enough to make them fight at their full potential" Sika said in a wise voice.

Koemna, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan and even Kurama were wide eyed. Hiei disappeared from the window sill where he was and appeared in front of the dragon girl. He was just one inch shorter than her.

Sika felt him trying to enter her mind so she allowed a telepathic conversation start between them

'**_Why do you say that, onna?'_** he coldly asked looking in her eyes. He couldn't see anything. She knew how to hide everything she felt, so did he.

'**_I saw it in your friend's eyes and now I see it in your eyes'_** she answered with no feeling.

'**_If you think you know us that well by just looking in our eyes you are wrong, onna. The reasons are right as you said them but with each fight we learn what friendship is' _**he answered back.

'**_Maybe you are right, koorime, just maybe. But you aren't strong enough. You fight without thinking of what would happen if you would lose' _**Sika thought to him sadly.

'_**We don't think at what would happen just because it makes us more powerful…to think that we could win and when we think like that we win. It's simple. Why don't you get the point and let us protect you?'**_

'**_Because I don't need protection and I don't want to put in danger any of your lives…even though you were the one that killed my father…' _**Sika answered her voice being sad.

Hiei didn't like this sadness.

'_**How can a human be your father? I don't smell any human blood in your blood'**_

'**_My real father, died when I was just a few months old so I have no memory of him. Same happened with my mother. My father was the best dragon demon and my mother was a great fire demoness. They both died protecting me. The man you killed was the best friend of my father, and he and his wife raised me as their daughter so I call them 'mom' and 'dad' because they were always there for me' _**Sika cleared the situation coldly.

Silence came, but Sika could feel that Hiei was still in her mind.

'**_Why did you kill him?' _**Sika asked after a few seconds.

'**_Hn' _**Hiei said and ended their telepathic connection. He exited Sika's mind. They were still looking in each other's eyes when suddenly…

"Fine" said Sika towards Koemna but she was still looking in the koorime's eyes.

"What?" asked Koemna.

"They may protect me" she said and turned her gaze to the prince.

"Finally" sighed Koemna. "Yusuke and Kuwabara can watch after you during school and Hiei after school, okay Sika?" continued the prince.

"I don't care. As long as they keep their noses out of my business" Sika answered.

"Sika…you know that him being free and in Makai means the end of your night escapades, right?" asked Koemna.

"Yeah, yeah…" Sika said not caring a lot about what he said. Then an idea popped in her mind. "He is in Makai?" she asked Koemna who nodded.

"You sometimes are a genius Koemna!" said Sika.

"Why?" Koemna asked blinking.

"Because him being in Makai means that he thinks I'm there! He thinks everything is as he let it be! Maybe he even thinks I am as weak as I used to be!" Sika said in a cold voice but deep down she was happy.

"Don't over joy yourself!" said Koemna.

"Whatever. Now I need to go back. Mom is worried and I think she cried her eyes out because of dad…" said Sika sadly but still keeping her cold mask.

Koemna sighed.

"Well, Sika, say hi to Kali from my part, will you?" he asked politely.

"Yeah sure. Good-bye" she said and turned. Koemna made a sign with his hand and motioned to the Rekai Tenteis to follow her.

The girl walked outside where a portal was waiting (yeah Koemna made it). She jumped in it and landed softly in a park. After a few seconds Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei appeared.

"This is kind of…uhm…let's say somewhere near my home" she said and started walking. Her pace was slow and tired. Sika wanted to hear every breathe of every being. She was a dragon demon so she had the gift of tongue, that meant she could understand and talk to each and every being.

An eagle was flying above their heads.

'_He escaped…our doom is near but you must take care of the three worlds! Take care and make us all proud! Me and all the others will talk about you to your parents! We will meet them after we die but you will be eternal if you defeat this time, Sika!' _was what the eagle said.

Suddenly Sika stopped dead in her tracks. She could feel Kali's blood smell. Yusuke and the others stopped to. Kurama came to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She didn't say a thing.

'_If she too died I won't forgive myself!' _she yelled in her mind as she started to run so fast that only Hiei's Jagan could see her. Kurama gave him a look and Hiei started after Sika.

'_I can't allow her to die!' _Sika yelled as she reached her house. She kicked the door open to see Kali laying on her back on the couch and a shadow demon above her with a knife at her throat.

Sika growled as she approached.

"The dragon finally comes" the shadow demon hissed as it got off Kali which was shaking. The demon walked towards Sika who was burning with anger.

"Come, dragon" he said and reached for Sika's hand just to feel something against his neck. It was cold and metal. The demon blinked and saw Hiei pointing his katana at his throat.

"You can't even take care of you, yasha. You need a pitiful demon to take care of you" the shadow demon laughed evilly.

"Get out of here, Hiei" Sika hissed.

"Hn" he said but didn't move.

"I said GET OUT OF HERE NOW" Sika growled towards the koorime. Hiei saw the anger in her eyes and sheathed his katana backing up a little.

The girl took her hands out and now they were something like 2 inches in front of her stomach. Her eyes were still opened and she found the gaze of the shadow demon.

In her open fists appeared fire and her eyes were shining with pure anger. They looked like death and only hate could be seen in them. Black and red strikes were even more pronounced. Sika put her hands in front pointing at the shadow demon. Her black and red nails were now black and red claws. The fire went out and charged for the demon. Sika smirked and the shadow thing disappeared in a blur of fire. It was burned like fried chicken.

Sika took a deep breathe and went to her mother. Kali was now standing in a sitting position on the couch. Sika sat on the couch on Kali's right and put an arm on the woman's left shoulder.

"Sika" Kali whispered. Her voice was so frightened.

"Mom….what happened?" asked Sika.

"It came…searching for you…" Kali found some courage and turned to her daughter with a stern look.

"Did he escape?" Kali asked and Sika nodded.

"Did the shadow demon say anything about him?" asked Sika.

"Only that he wants you" Kali answered.

"That's not something new…" Sika mumbled.

"Who is he?" asked Kali who noticed Hiei.

"He is Hiei. One of the Rekai Tenteis" said Sika but Kali cut her off.

"You got caught?" demanded her mother.

"No, mom, NO! What the hell! I don't get caught that easy! I went to find who killed dad and I met the Rekai Tenteis. They already killed the demons who murdered dad…they said they've found them…and then came Botan and I went with her to Koemna who told me about his escape. Koemna wanted me to have…uhm…let's tell them bodyguards…and me and the Rekai Tenteis, we were on our way here when I felt your blood and I came here running. Hiei followed me, I guess, and here we are" Sika lied to her mom.

Okay it wasn't a big lie but you know…what would the pour woman say if she founded out that the ones that killed her husband are those who have to protect her daughter?

Sika hugged her mother who felt asleep in her daughter's arms.

"Stay here, Hiei" Sika whispered to the boy who hn-ed.

The dragon yasha took her mom and carried her to her room. She placed Kali on her bed and tucked her in kissing her cheek before leaving.

"Well…I think the others should be here by now" Sika said to Hiei when she came back to the living room. Before one of them could blink Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama came. Yusuke wanted to yell something but Sika anticipated that and in a second was in front of him, her hand on his mouth to stop him talking.

"Mom sleeps. Shut up" she whispered threatening. Yusuke nodded so Sika let him go.

The boys sat on the couch, except Hiei who was on a window sill. Sika went in the kitchen and brought some tea cups, after that she told them what happened.

"Who is this 'he' we heard about?" Kurama asked calmly.

Sika sighed and sat down in an armchair that was in front of the couch. She crossed her legs and started her tale.

"This 'he' is a stupid youkai who doesn't want to let me fucking live. He is a wolf youkai and he has this stupid possession problem. He thinks I am his fucking woman. He is powerful, strong and all the crap, so it was pretty hard to catch him, but when I finally did I threw him in Spirit Prison but with Koemna's stupidity he escaped" Sika told in a calm low voice assuring herself that she won't wake her mom.

"And what is so threatening about him?" asked Yusuke.

"It is not about him, it is about his friends. Almost all shadow demons are on his side. I mean those that aren't on mine. He has connections with almost every kind of demon, so he has a pretty strong army of youkais that is on my tail" Sika answered.

"And why is he on your tail?" asked Kuwabara. Sika sighed.

"Because, baka, he thinks I'm his!" yelled Sika in a whispered voice.

"Oh" Kuwabara finally got the point.

"I think we'd be better get going now. Hiei will stay with you, okay?" said Kurama. Sika nodded and he, Yusuke and Kuwabara left.

"Well, let me show you your room, okay?" Sika asked Hiei.

"Hn. Onna, I don't sleep inside" he answered and disappeared outside.

"Baka…" whispered Sika and went upstairs to her own room.

She opened the door and went to her desk. Sika sat down on the black chair and opened a drawer. She took out a black book and put her left hand on the front cover. On the book it was written with red: "Sika's dragon tale".

The dragon girl sighed and opened the book. Kali and Mike gave her this book when she was 5 years old. They said to her that it was from her father. Sika loved to read the stories in it. In the book was the life-story of her dad and mom. She loved it so much. Usually she read it again and again and at night, she would dream about it. Sika knew how her parents looked from the pictures that were in the book. She sighed and opened the book turning it to the first page.

Meanwhile Hiei was searching for Sika's room window. When he founded it he sat in a tree branch that was exactly outside of it. He heard a sigh from inside and turned to see the girl opening a book.

'_What's this onna doing?' _he asked himself.

Sika was reading again how her parents met and how her dad (the book was told by her father) felt lost in her mother's crimson eyes. She smiled sadly when she saw the picture of her younger dad looking surprised to see a girl with fire hair and fire eyes.

"Dad…mom…" she whispered as she touched the picture. Her eyes were teary but she would never let the tears escape.

She turned the book to the last but one page. The picture was sad and made Sika feel the pain of her parents. Her father was running, with the book in his hands. Her mother was in front of him with her like a baby in her arms. She turned this page too and saw her dad pushing her mother, her and the book threw a portal. On that page was written with crimson letters**: I had one last thought…but I couldn't write it to you…Sika… **

"What thought dad? What did you want to tell me? What?" she asked nobody but Hiei heard her. Her voice was teary and he knew how she felt.

Sika was looking at the last picture and a tear came down her cheek. When it reached the edge of her face the tear became a ruby gem.

That was a dragon's tear.

"A dragon's tear becomes a ruby when the dragon is sad…it becomes a diamond when the dragon is happy…it becomes a pearl when the dragon is…" she trailed off.

Sika didn't believe in the last word. The last word was 'love'. Yeah. The tear of a dragon became a pearl when the dragon was loved. But Sika was never truly loved. It was true that her adoptive parents loved her very much, but it wasn't that kind of love that would make a dragon's tear turn into a pearl.

"No…the last part isn't true…a dragon's tear never becomes a pearl…at least mine will never become…" she said as she got up from the desk, closing the book. She took some pajamas from her wardrobe and went into the bathroom. She took a very hot shower and than got dressed in those black and red pajamas. When she came back, Sika slipped under her covers and one last tear came from her left eye. The ruby was laying on her pillow sleeping near her.

**-I know this is kind of sad at the end…but I had to make it like this…that is what I felt in that moment…gomenasai…and I think it's a good moment to end it, right? Please read and review! I really want to know what you think about it! if you read it please review! ja ne-**


	4. Some midnight problems

**-she's a dragon, she knows all about herself and everything about her powers. She likes killing demons and every night more than one demon is sliced by her claws or by her katana. She's in a search for someone, but what happens when she finds herself in the middle of the Rekai Detective's search? Will she survive? Will she find the one she looks for? And the most important, will the detectives learn to trust her? Read and review and you'll find out, ja ne-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH! I own Sika, the plot and some other made up characters.**

**Dragon tale**

"_**No…the last part isn't true…a dragon's tear never becomes a pearl…at least mine will never become…" she said as she got up from the desk, closing the book.**_

_**She took some pajamas from her wardrobe and went into the bathroom. She took a very hot shower and than got dressed in those black and red pajamas.**_

**_When she came back, Sika slipped under her covers and one last tear came from her left eye. The ruby was lying on her pillow sleeping near her._**

**Chapter 4: Some midnight problems**

Hiei was up in the tree when he saw the ruby gem on Sika's pillow. Something in him told him to take it but his pride wouldn't allow him. Hiei closed his eyes for what seemed to be 2 hours but he was awoken by a weak scream.

Sika had a bad dream, where she was the only dragon left and, surrounding her, were dragon demons' dead bodies. She was crying all her tears and the wolf demon was laughing at her. Sika couldn't take it anymore and she woke up letting a small scream go.

The dragon girl got in a sitting position on the bed, took her feet at her chest and put her head on top of her knees.

"Stupid dreams…" she mumbled sadly. "Why do I have to have them? Why do I have to dream that fucking dream all the time?" she yelled in a whispered voice.

Hiei heard her weak scream and in a second he woke up to see the girl sitting on her bed and talking to herself.

Sika sighed and got out of the bed. She took some clothes and went into the bathroom to get change. Before dressing she took another hot shower and put her clothes on. When she got out Hiei's mouth mentally opened.

She looked great! Sika had some black and red trousers that ended above her knees that revealed her feet very nice. She had a blood-red sleeveless T-shirt and some fingerless black gloves. Her eyes were shinning with a fire light and her hair was loose like always. She put her trusty katana (a/n: yeah she loved that katana a lot!) at the belt of the trousers and sighed. She took some tennis black and red shoes and opened her door.

When Sika wanted to get out of her room Hiei was in front of her, blocking her way.

"Where are you going, onna?" he asked.

"Nowhere, baka" she answered coldly.

'**Why does she keep calling me baka?'**Hiei asked himself.

"Hn" he said but didn't let her pass him.

'…**I just want to get the fuck out of this fucking house…'**Sika sighed in her mind. Lucky her that Hiei couldn't pass her mental block.

A few moments passed but none of them moved.

"Do you let me pass?" Sika asked calmly.

"Where are you going?" Hiei asked back.

"I've already told you. Nowhere. If you don't believe me follow me" she answered him and walked past him. Hiei was a little, just a little, shocked because of her answer.

Sika walked down the stairs with Hiei behind her.

'**Demon demon…how distrustful he is…'** Sika thought.

She walked into the kitchen and Hiei remained in the living room taking his place on the window sill.

Sika went to the fridge and took some vanilla ice-cream, but before she could do anything else a shadow demon appeared. She didn't yell. Sika seemed to know him.

"Master, we have problems" whispered the demon so low that even Hiei's ears couldn't hear him, only Sika could.

"We can't talk here! One of the Rekai Tenteis is here and he may hear you!" whispered Sika back.

"Where, master?" asked the demon.

"Let's go outside" Sika said and wanted to leave the ice-cream on the table but it fell on the ground. Sika couldn't care less.

She and the demon got outside threw the window. They were walking side by side. The shadow demon had short greenish hair and black eyes. He was just an inch taller than Sika and he was also pretty handsome.

"Why are you here, Kitch?" Sika asked the demon.

"As I said master, we have problems back in Makai" answered Kitch.

"What kind of problems?" asked Sika.

"We've discovered some spies and caught them but they wouldn't talk" answered Kitch.

"Shit!" began Sika. "Spies? It means they are on that wolf's side!" she continued.

"Yes, I guess so, master" Kitch said.

"Kitch! Stop calling me master! My name's Sika and that's all, okay?" she demanded.

"Yes, Sika" Kitch said smiling. Sika smiled back.

"You said something about the Rekai Tenteis, Sika" began Kitch hoping that Sika would continue.

"Yes, Koemna made them my bodyguards. Even though I don't agree, he said I needed someone to protect me and back at my home is Hiei. The one that has the Jagan eye and he likes messing with my business so I didn't want him to know about you and the shadow demons" clarified Sika.

"Oh, I see. But wouldn't he get mad if he sees that you disappeared?" asked Kitch.

"Shit!" said Sika and slapped her forehead. "You're right! I think he's burning with anger!" yelled the dragon girl.

"Well…let's see what we do…uhm…maybe I can find a demon and make him attack you and that Hiei would detect the demon, come rescue you and you are innocent in all of this!" proposed Kitch.

Sika nodded and hugged the demon who blushed a very light tint of pink.

"Thanks a lot!" yelled Sika. "Now…where do we find a demon at almost midnight…" thought Sika.

Next moment a demon attacked them. It was a filthy little low class son of a bitch but the thing is that it was a demon.

Kitch smiled, Sika nodded and the shadow demon disappeared.

"A girl demon…this must be my lucky day!" said the filthy low demon with a perverted smirk.

"It's night, smart ass" mumbled Sika.

Meanwhile Hiei was in the living room on the window sill and waited for Sika.

'**Where the fuck is the onna?'**Hiei asked himself as he got down from the sill. He walked into the kitchen to see the ice-cream on the floor and no sign of Sika.

'**Damn girl!'**Hiei mumbled in his mind and tried to find her scent. Nothing, but he did find the scent of that filthy demon that was with Sika in the park. In a matter of a millisecond he was out in the night to search the girl.

Sika and the demon were facing each other.

"Why do you want to fight and get yourself bloody when you can come with me?" smirked the idiot demon.

"Well I prefer fighting than fucking, okay?" Sika smirked back and clenched her claws. The demon's smirk faded, but when Sika wanted to attack, she didn't have what. The demon was sliced to pieces and she knew too well who did that.

The dragon girl sighed and turned on her heels, but before she could walk away she had Hiei's katana at her throat and him in front of her with a smirk. But the smirk was soon replaced by a face full of anger.

"Where the hell were you?" Hiei growled. Sika didn't answer and he pressed his katana a little more against her throat skin.

"Kill me and finish it all" she said and found his gaze.

'**She wants to die? What the fuck is she talking about?'**Hiei asked himself but didn't take his katana back.

"What are you talking about, onna?" he asked her.

"Nothing. Just forget it, okay?" Sika answered sadly.

"Hn" he said and sheathed his katana. The girl didn't say a thing. She started walking.

'**Sorry for making you angry…'**thought Sika sadly.

"Sorry" she whispered without thinking.

"What?" Hiei asked her coldly.

"For making you be here and have to protect me when you could be somewhere else where it would be clear that you would enjoy more than staying here" she said sadly.

This wasn't the girl he knew a few hours ago. Sika wasn't strong, cold and calm anymore. She was weak, warm and that calm she used to have wasn't there anymore.

'**What the hell is wrong with this girl?'**Hiei asked himself.

"Hiei" with this word she took the koorime out of his mind.

"Hn" he answered showing her that he was listening.

"Let's take a midnight walk" she demanded. It wasn't a question, it was something she wanted and he didn't have the right to say 'no'. Her voice made it clear enough for him.

"Hn" he said and she took it as a yes.

Sika started walking on a different street. Hiei didn't know where she was taking him, but he didn't care too much.

'**Hm…a midnight walk…that's how dad used to call this thing…well I might try it once in my life…and I think the koorime would like it too…'**Sika thought.

They walked a little more until they reached something like a park. It was full of different shadows and the night just added a little more mystery to the place. It really looked great.

Sika walked to a bench and sat down, while Hiei disappeared in a tree.

'**And now, Sika? You do know that you need to go to Makai and solve those problems, right? And after that you need to escape alive from Koemna only to know that afterwards you need to catch that fucking wolf again and finally you will find something new and stupid to do because this is your fucking life…'**Sika thought sarcastically.

She was in deep thinking, debating whatever she should tell them about the shadow demons that considered her their master or keep it to herself.

Hiei was gladly in a tree and he was staring at nothing.

'**Baka onna. Why did she bring me here?'**he let a growl escape his throat without thinking.

Sika heard it and felt bad because somewhere deep inside herself she felt it was because of her.

'**I just can't do anything good, can I? I just can't make anyone smile…he doesn't like it here…that's why he growled…'**she sighed at that thought and got up.

The dragon girl started to walk towards her home. Hiei jumped from the tree and he was walking in front of her. She didn't care about anything surrounding her. She just didn't give a shit on anything at that moment.

'**You're not good for nothing. Why do you even think that anyone would like to befriends with a stupid Forbidden Child like you, Sika? Or even love a Forbidden Child like you…'**the dragon girl thought.

'**Why the hell do you want friends? Friends are weak and they make you weaker and you aren't weak!'**yelled the girl in her mind.

Without looking where she walked, Sika bumped into Hiei's back. She backed one step, her gaze facing the ground and he turned around. Although his cold mask didn't show it, Sika knew he was mad, or at least she thought that anyone would be mad if a stupid girl would bump into them.

'**Prepare for some yelling, Sika'**she thought.

"What's wrong, onna?" he asked her, his voice cold as ice.

She raised her gaze to look at him. He wasn't angered or anything. He was cold and a little curious.

"Nothing" she said back, her voice being nothing more than a whisper.

"Why are you so afraid?" he asked coldly.

"I am not afraid" she answered and started walking. Before she could make many steps someone grabbed her right wrist. She turned around and saw Hiei with a death glare.

"Don't lie to me, onna!" he growled.

"I am not afraid and I am not lying! I am no liar and if you care so much to know…" but she was cut off by Botan's landing.

Both Hiei and Sika turned to see the fairy girl with a worried face. Sika freed her hand and ran to her friend.

"What the hell is wrong Botan?" demanded Sika.

"Well, uhm, I should ask that, Sika!" said Botan.

Sika was caught off guard.

"Uhm…Botan…you do want to live and not get killed the second time, right?" threatened Sika.

"Yes, Sika, but what happened? I could feel…" but Botan was cut off by Sika's katana pressed against her throat.

"Botan, it's not the moment to talk about **that**, okay?" hissed Sika and Botan nodded. Sika sheathed her katana and looked at Botan.

"Why did you come?" asked Sika.

"Uhm…you see Sika…we need to talk about **that**!" said Botan.

Sika growled and turned to look at Hiei.

"Well, you can come but if you dare to hear what we talk I will personally take care that you get killed, okay?" she threatened. Hiei hn-ed and he was long gone in front of them. Sika sighed and started to walk with Botan.

"Well, Sika, tell me why did I feel the energy of…uhm…you know?" whispered Botan.

"Because my stupid idiot fire part made me feel like that and…and…MADE ME SAY SORRY!" whispered/yelled Sika.

Botan bursted into laughing.

"Oh for Koemna's sake that's mean!" Botan said still laughing as she wiped away a tear from her eyes.

"Yeah…" sighed Sika.

"That was mean! Even from your fire part!" laughed Botan.

"Yeah…I was really stupid when I agreed with her being free and talking with me…" sighed again Sika.

This made Botan only laugh some more. After something like 10 minutes the two girls and Hiei, who was far in front of them, reached Sika's house. Botan left chuckling a bit.

Sika sighed and entered the house threw the door. She was surprised to find Kali on the couch with a cup of hot milk in her hands.

Sika's eyes widened as she walked to her mother.

"What's wrong, mom?" she asked.

Kali took a deep breathe.

"Where were you?" she asked her daughter calmly.

"You see mom…it's kind of a long story…I will tell you some other time…" mumbled Sika.

"Answer me this" demanded Kali.

"Sure!" said Sika.

"What the hell was Kitch doing here?" bursted Kali.

'**I will kill that demon one day. Him and his weakness for my fucking mom…'**growled Sika in her mind.

"Well…you see mom…you know his weakness for you and all" lied Sika coldly.

Lucky for her, she was a VERY good liar.

"Fine" said Kali and got up from the couch smiling. She went to her room and got back to sleep.

Sika sighed and sunk into the couch just to jump of it in a blink.

"Stupid demons and their stupid scent…" she mumbled as she sat on a chair. Hiei was on the window sill.

"Nothing good to do in this fucking life…" Sika whispered as she couldn't stay awake anymore. She felt asleep on the chair. Her breathing slowed down and Hiei heard that.

He turned his gaze and laid his eyes on Sika's sleeping form.

'**Baka onna, she can't even keep herself awake and she thinks she can fight…' **he thought. **'Hiei! Why the fuck do you care what she fucking does!' **he yelled at himself.

Next thing that happened was something very strange. Hiei got down from the sill and went to the chair where Sika was sleeping. He took her in his arms and carried her to her room. He placed her softly on her bed and put the covers on her. Next thing you know he was out on the tree he slept.

**-Well? What do you say? Hope you like it and next chapter will be better! It would be something sad and a little dance and some stuff, okay I will shut up now, ja ne-**


	5. Meet the one you need to kill, Hiei

**-she's a dragon, she knows all about herself and everything about her powers. She likes killing demons and every night more than one demon is sliced by her claws or by her katana. She's in a search for someone, but what happens when she finds herself in the middle of the Rekai Detective's search? Will she survive? Will she find the one she looks for? And the most important, will the detectives learn to trust her? Read and review and you'll find out, ja ne-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH! I own Sika, the plot and some other made up characters.**

**Dragon tale**

_**Next thing that happened was something very strange. Hiei got down from the sill and went to the chair where Sika was sleeping. He took her in his arms and carried her to her room. He placed her softly on her bed and put the covers on her. Next thing you know he was out on the tree he slept.**_

**Chapter 5: Meet the one you need to kill, Hiei**

Sika slept peacefully that night. She didn't have any nightmares. Her dreams seemed, for once, to be kind with her.

Next morning she slowly opened her lazy eyes to see that she was back in her room.

'**_What the hell? I remember clearly that I've fell asleep on the chair…and that is in the fucking LIVING ROOM! How in the whole hell and heaven did I reach my room?' _**Sika yelled in her mind as she got up from her bed.

She was still in the trousers and sleeveless shirt she had last night. At this thing she sighed relieved but when she realized it she mentally slapped herself.

'**_I can't be thinking at that kind of stuff!' _**she scolded herself.

Sika got up from her bed and went in her bathroom to change. She brushed her teeth and got a hot shower. Sika was a very paranoiac demon, so she always took her clothes with her in the bathroom. She got dressed in a black baggy shirt with some black tight jeans. Her black hair was loose and the red (natural) strikes were shining in the morning sun.

She went out of her room and, lucky her, Hiei didn't bug her.

By the way, Hiei was in his beloved tree when Sika woke up. In a matter of a millisecond he was up too, ready to kick some demon butt. He saw the girl with a weird face expression and he smirked for himself. He knew it was confusion because she was in her bed and not in the chair where she fell asleep.

When he realized that he DID smirk he mentally slapped himself.

'**_What the hell are you thinking? Come on, Hiei! A demon like you doesn't give a shit on the fact that a girl is surprised to sleep in her own damn freaking bed!' _**Hiei scolded himself.

He saw Sika entering the bathroom and coming out. He also saw when she exited the room and thought it was normal at that kind of hour. It was damn morning, after all.

He sighed and picked himself up from the branch only to appear on the windowsill of her living room.

Sika was going down the stairs when she passed by him. She saw him and didn't say a thing. She went in the kitchen and saw her mother making pancakes.

The dragon yasha hugged her mother.

"What are you cooking, mom?" she asked, although she knew too well, after the two split their hug.

"Pancakes, honey. I knew you liked them" grinned Kali. Sika smiled back and looked at the table.

There were three plates.

"Mom, why are there three plates? Dad is…you know…" Sika trailed off. Kali smiled and looked at her daughter.

"That detective, Hiei or what his name was, won't he eat?" asked Kali with concern in her eyes.

"I couldn't care less" sighed Sika sinking in a chair.

"Sika! Come on! You know too well that you kind of…uhm…okay maybe care it's not the word…but you kind of…think if he eats or not, right?" mumbled her mother.

"Yeah, sure…the same way I care for a bug" snapped Sika **(a/n: she's being bitchy right now and I know it too well…but spare me…I had the feeling of making her a little…uhm…mean? yeah…that's the word) **

Kali sighed exasperated and gave up in trying to convince her daughter in the good way. She took a plate and put it harshly in Sika's arms.

"What?" asked Sika a little surprised, but keeping her cold part.

"Go. There. Give. Him. The. Plate. And. Come. Back. If. You. Want. To. Eat" growled Kali.

Sika sighed and got up.

"I hate you when you act like that…" mumbled Sika as she got out of the room.

"Even though I'm no demon, I'VE HEARD YOU!" yelled Kali behind her. Sika growled back a little too harsh.

'**_Fucking mother making me fucking give fucking food to fucking demons that are my fucking want to be fucking protectors' _**swore Sika in her mind as she entered the room where Hiei was.

He was sitting on the windowsill and eating. She sighed again and went to him. Hiei sensed her and turned just to face a plate of pancakes. Sika put the plate harshly on his stomach and looked at him.

"Eat" she coldly said. Hiei glared and she glared back. They were in a glaring contest.

"Hn. Baka" Hiei said as he turned (**a/n: oh hell! I actually wrote that Hiei gave up in a glaring contest! I must be going crazy…well on with the story).**

Hiei placed the plate back in her arms.

"I. Don't. Eat. The. Same. Food. As. You. Baka." Hiei growled at her.

Sika sighed and turned.

"I knew that. My mom wanted you to eat. In my opinion, you may starve. I don't care!" Sika said in a cold, calm voice that pierced threw Hiei's ears until it reached his heart.

No one actually ever told him those words.

He watched her fade into the kitchen and heard her talking with her mom, but he was too deep in his thoughts to actually listen.

'**_I don't care…I don't care…I don't care…I don't care…' _**he heard her words over and over again.

He mentally shook his head to get rid of those words.

'**_Why do I even care? Is not that anyone gives a shit on me…no one would ever care for a Forbidden Child' _**Hiei thought and disappeared into the day.

Sika was mumbling some curses for her mom when she entered the kitchen.

"Well? What are you doing with the plate AND with the food?" asked Kali a little pissed.

"That **thing **said he doesn't eat what we eat and he placed the plate back in my arms" Sika answered coldly.

"Hm, lack of manners…" whispered Kali and took the food from her daughter. Sika sat at the table and started eating. Kali did the same.

After a few moments, they've both finished and Kali was washing the dishes, while Sika was still at the table looking into nothing. It was at that moment a wolf demon entered though the window. Kali gasped and Sika growled as she sat up.

The demon had black long hair, caught in a high ponytail. He had green eyes and he was dressed in some white pants and a white shirt.

"Sika" he said in a playful voice. The girl growled slightly pissed.

"Why are you so angry, my Sika?" he asked smirking.

"I AM NOT YOUR FUCKING SIKA!" yelled a VERY cold Sika.

"My dear you are lying yourself. Why do you keep saying so when you can admit that you are my woman?" asked the wolf.

Sika took a deep breathe before saying, "I am not your woman, I will never be, I am not lying myself, I never did that and I will never do it, so…get the point and leave me alone"

The demon growled, "You should be happy that I want you! No one will ever want you! You are just a filthy Forbidden Child! No one will ever care for you!" yelled the demon before disappearing.

Sika sunk into the chair, put her hands over her face and began sobbing. Her mind kept telling her that he was right.

'**_Sika, he isn't right!' _**yelled a rough but warm voice at one moment.

'**_What do you mean, Sapphire?' _**asked Sika back.

Sapphire was Sika's fire part. The one with whom she talked sometimes.

'**_You WILL find someone who will love you as much as you will love him and stop thinking otherwise! Remember what your dad wrote in his book: No tear for a fear! You fear that you won't find someone to love but please…don't waste those pure tears on that because everyone has someone!' _**answered Sapphire.

'**_Thanks…' _**whispered Sika as she disconnected the conversation. She came back to reality and looked in her mom's green orbs.

"You fine?" asked Kali with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I just needed to remind myself that he will never be right. But how did he know where I was?" mumbled Sika.

"I think he has some spies in the shadow's gang, you know…" started Kali.

"Yeah, Kitch told me about that" Sika said and started to tell Kali what really happened a night before. Kali understood and agreed with her daughter before pointing something obvious.

"Uhm, Sika, wasn't Hiei supposed to be here to protect you?" asked Kali.

Sika raised her shoulders, "I don't know and I don't care"

After this, the dragon yasha went to her room to get ready for school. She took her bag and started down the stairs.

When she reached the living room she saw Hiei back on the windowsill.

'**_He is here when I don't need him, and when he is supposed to protect me he is off who-knows-where' _**Sika thought.

She wanted to go through the living room when Hiei's voice stopped her.

"Who was here?" he asked coldly not taking his eyes from the sky.

"Hm. Why do you care?" Sika asked back coldly.

"Because this is my job. To know what happens with you or that brat will get mad" Hiei answered coldly.

"Whatever. A demon was here when you weren't" she answered even colder than he did (**a/n: cough-if possible-cough)**

"What demon?"

"I don't know" she lied. He couldn't see through her lie.

She walked to the door and went outside. He was behind her. They started walking slowly towards her school.

At half the way the same wolf demon (now known as the 'he' Sika talked about) appeared from nowhere. Sika sighed in boredom.

'**_He never gets the point…' _**she thought.

"Sika, who is this?" asked the demon pointing to Hiei who growled.

"Who do you think you are so I would answer?" Sika snapped. The demon laughed.

"Your mate of course" he said seriously. Sika was having a big problem not to laugh.

"You are not my mate, see?" she smirked as she showed him the empty part where the bite of 'her' mate should be.

"Details, details. That is just a matter of time…" he said very convinced of what he said.

"Oh yeah? Pu-lease! I am not going to be your mate even in your best dreams!" she growled.

"Oh yeah? Pu-lease! You know you want me as much as I want you" he mocked her.

"Oh, yeah? If you would want me as much as I want you that meant that you would prefer mate a bug than me" she concluded with a small smirk on her lips.

"Hm. I will be back, you do know that? I will come and take you one day soon! You will be mine, my Sika!" he threatened as he disappeared in the sky.

"Hm. Pathetic" Sika mumbled as she turned towards Hiei.

"What was that, onna?" he asked coldly.

"The demon you have to protect me from, baka" she answered coldly.

"Hn" he said and started again walking. Sika was behind him.

'**_Why did I ever think he'd give a shit on the fact that he's the one that wants to fuck me?' _**Sika sighed in her mind.

'**_Uhm, well, you see Sika…please don't kill me, even though I'm dead…but I think you start to uhm…care…for Hiei' _**trembled Sapphire.

'**_I START WHAT?' _**yelled a freaked out Sika.

'**_Yes, Si-chan, you start falling into a deep problem called love' _**sighed Sapphire.

'**_No, no, no, no, no, no…no…I can't! You know I can't! If I love, I will never be loved! I am not suppose to love! I am not!' _**Sika argued Sapphire trying to convince herself that she wasn't falling for Hiei.

The two demons walked on the streets to Sika's school in silence. Sika was thinking/ shouting about the reason that made her fall for Hiei, or even think about falling for Hiei.

On the other side, our beloved koorime was thinking about nothing. No thoughts at all were in his mind and, in a way, that bugged him a lot and he didn't know why.

Finally, after walking and walking again they've reached Sika's damn school.

'**_Finally' _**Sika mentally sighed and heard Sapphire giggle in the back of her head.

They walked to meet Yusuke and Kuwabara who were waiting for Sika (a/n: the protection stuff, remember?).

Sika and the koorime walked towards them.

"Hey, Sika, Hiei!" yelled a grinning Yusuke and came to the pair.

"Hn" Hiei answered.

"Hi" mumbled Sika.

Before any of them could say anything Hiei disappeared in a black blur.

"Guess he doesn't stick too much in one place…" sighed Sika. Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded in agreement before heading towards school.

**(Skipping classes because they are BORING! Now we are after school, while Sika and the boys exit the schoolyard)**

"So Sika, any news about the jerk that wants you?" asked Yusuke.

"Yeah, he came this morning" and Sika told them the story.

"And shrimp wasn't there to protect you?" bursted Kuwabara.

"Not that I care" Sika mumbled.

Kuwabara was still yelling to no one, cursing Hiei while Yusuke and Sika were having a conversation.

"Well, the only thing we can do now that he knows where you are is doubling the guarding so tonight we all stay with you, okay?" Yusuke asked.

"Okay, but I'm not very sure where will you sleep…" Sika trailed off thinking.

"Oh, I know!" she suddenly yelled making Yusuke and Kuwabara's attention go to her. "Kuwabara on the couch, Yusuke in the guest room, Kurama, if he comes, in the other guest room and Hiei I think he'll sleep on a branch in a tree…what do you say guys?" she asked with a pure and innocent smile (like Botan's but a little colder).

"Uhm, I guess it works and Kurama will come" Yusuke mumbled.

"Why do I get the couch?" Kuwabara argued.

"Because it is full of demon scent and you can't smell it because you are human. Yusuke and Kurama are half demons, I am a full demon and Hiei isn't counting because he won't sleep inside. Got it?" Sika explained.

Kuwabara nodded still mumbling something about PMS-ing girls but he ended up with a fist in his head from Sika and a VERY big headache also from the dragon-fire yasha.

After walking some more they've reached Sika's house just to meet with Botan and a brown haired girl.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house, Botan?" yelled Sika.

"Calm down girl! Kali went to Koemna because she wanted some time off so she got a pretty nice vacation in Hawaii and I've came here to check on you guys!" the cheery fairy answered grinning.

"Great…fucking mother disappearing at fucking moments going on fucking islands" Sika mumbled as she sat on the coach just to jump of again because the demon scent made her want to throw up.

"FUCKING COACH!" she yelled and summoned some fire in her fists before burning the stupid coach. She than turned with her back against the ashes.

"Sorry, Kuwabara but it seems like you don't have where to sleep. Well, I guess you would be off now, bye-bye" she said pushing Kuwabara out the door.

"But…" he started but Sika slammed the door in his face. She turned around and leaned her back against the door.

"Finally he got out of my house!" she sighed.

Yusuke was rolling on the floor together with Botan because of laughing and the brown haired girl was wide eyed.

"Oh, I don't think we've met" Sika said going to her.

"I'm Sika" she smiled.

"Keiko" the girl smiled back.

"Sika is the girl I've told you about. The dragon and fire demon" grinned Botan.

"So she knows about the three worlds, but she is just a human…" Sika thought.

"She's Yusuke's friend and she is more stubborn than him" grinned Botan.

"Oh, okay" Sika smiled. "I guess you will all be staying here, right?" asked Sika.

"Yeah, can we?" Botan pleaded with puppy face.

"Sure. I have Kali's room for whoever wants it, and in my room is place for a sleeping bag" said Sika smiling.

"Okay" agreed the three before a knock on the door was heard. Sika went to open it and found a koorime and a red headed behind it.

"Hiei, Kurama, come in" she said smiling.

'**Sapphire, please, CAN I GET CONTROL BACK ON MY BODY?' **yelled Sika in her mind.

Yup, that wasn't Sika, was Sapphire. The smiling thing should have made you get this thing.

'**Just a little more, please!' **begged Sapphire.

'**No' **and with that Sika was again in charge. Her cold face came back, her cold eyes in their place again.

"Finally…" she whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What, Sika?" asked Botan.

"Sapphire" answered Sika. Botan was rolling on the floor of laughing.

"You mean…laugh…that…laugh…you were smiling…laugh…because of…big laugh…" Botan than got up on her feat serious. "I should have realize that…" she mumbled.

"You should, you didn't" Sika mumbled back.

"What are you two talking about?" Yusuke asked.

"GIRL STUFF!" Sika and Botan yelled in one voice before bursting into laugh.

"Crazy girls…" Yusuke mumbled.

After a few minutes Sika and Botan finished laughing and they made dinner. Hiei finally accepted some food and, of course, the desert, ice cream, or how he prefers, sweet snow. After this Sika showed them the rooms. She and Botan would have to share Sika's room. Keiko was sleeping in Kali's room, Yusuke in a guest room and Kurama in another. Hiei was outside Sika's window in his tree branch.

Botan was changed and she was preparing her sleeping bag while Sika was searching for something in her desk.

"What are you looking for?" asked Botan.

"Sika's dragon tale" the fire yasha mumbled.

"Oh" Botan sighed. She knew about the book. Sika finally found it and opened it at a random page. That page had a nice picture. From her mother and father's wedding.

"Hey, Botan, I think you'd like to see this picture" Sika called and the fairy girl came to her. When she saw the picture her pink eyes softened and she smiled.

"They loved each other so much…" Botan whispered.

"Yeah, they did. They had the thing I want to have the most…love…" Sika sighed as she closed the book.

Botan went in her sleeping bag and Sika threw herself under the covers.

"You will have it someday Sika. Like I will too. Because this is meant to be" Botan sighed.

"Maybe Botan, maybe" Sika sighed.

"Yeah you will and by the way, would you like to come to a party in Rekai? Is for Koemna's birthday" Botan asked.

"Sure, who's coming?" Sika answered.

"All the Rekai Tenteis and some others from the Rekai" Botan answered.

"Great" Sika said.

"It will be dance, too" Botan smirked.

"Yeah, yeah" and with this Sika drifted into a dreamless sleep.

"Sika, Sika, you WILL find your love, I know that! You are a too good hearted person to not find it!" Botan promised to herself and to her best friend before she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Botan cared for Sika like for a sister and when Sika was sad Botan was sad too. Same for Sika. The two girls were like sisters.

Hiei didn't hear all their conversation although he heard the last words that the fairy girl spoke before going to sleep. He felt touched by them and by the beauty of the dragon girl. He couldn't resist it. A part of him told him that he, Hiei Jaganeshi, the cold-hearted Forbidden Child, was falling for a girl about who he didn't know that was like him, a forbidden one.

Hiei closed his eyes and went to a dreamless sleep.

**-Okay it looks like the dance will be in the next chapter…I guess…well review and tell me what you thought about this chapter and GOMENE for taking so long in updating! ja ne-**


	6. Apology and a silent request

**-she's a dragon, she knows all about herself and everything about her powers. She likes killing demons and every night more than one demon is sliced by her claws or by her katana. She's in a search for someone, but what happens when she finds herself in the middle of the Rekai Detective's search? Will she survive? Will she find the one she looks for? And the most important, will the detectives learn to trust her? Read and review and you'll find out, ja ne-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH! I own Sika, the plot and some other made up characters.**

* * *

**Dragon tale**

_Hiei didn't hear all their conversation although he heard the last words that the ferry girl spoke before going to sleep. He felt touched by them and by the beauty of the dragon girl. He couldn't resist it. A part of him told him that he, Hiei Jaganeshi, the cold-hearted Forbidden Child, was falling for a girl about who he didn't know that was like him, a forbidden one._

_Hiei closed his eyes and went to a dreamless sleep._

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Apology and a silent request**_

Next morning, Sika woke up when the sun rose, something very unlike her, but she felt a weird aura inside her house. She got up and took some clothes from her wardrobe, taking care not to disturb the ferry girl that was sleeping on the floor in her sleeping bag. Sika entered the bathroom and took a hot shower.

After that she got dressed in the clothes she took with her: some black ¾ tight, trousers and a black sleeveless T-shirt. She took her black tennises and smirked at her reflection before exiting the bathroom. Sika threw a small glimpse through her window just to find a certain koorime sleeping peacefully.

**'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps…it's like all his sadness is gone…'** but then she realized what she thought and… **'DID I REALLY THINK THAT??'** yelled a pissed Sika.

'_Yes, my dear friend, you did'_ stated Sapphire.

**'Great! Is my life going to be even better?'** growled Sika in a sarcastic voice.

She mentally shook her head and walked out of the room. What she didn't know was that Hiei wasn't sleeping. He sensed that she looked at him even though his eyes were closed.

**'_Why is she looking at me? She said with her own mouth that she didn't care so why bothering and looking at me?'_** he asked himself.

When he heard the door of her room close he opened his ruby eyes **(a/n: uhm…just one thing…remember Sika's tears when she's sad? Ah well, they have the same color as Hiei's eyes; irony, as I said before, is my best friend)**.

Hiei saw the deity and no one else in the room so, in a black blur he was gone from the tree branch. At all the movement near her, Botan only stirred and turned on her other side.

Sika went down the stairs thinking at the one she wanted so much to find. She remembered how she always seemed to dream of having him by her side, although she never met him. She wanted so much to find him...but she never could. Sika and her brother were the last ones with dragon blood and both were forbidden of fire and dragon.

"sigh...will I ever find you? Where are you? Just give me a little sign and tell me where I can find you! I want to meet you! I need to meet you! Or else...I will end up in the arms of my worst enemy..." Sika whispered, but the ears of a koorime heard and thought she was talking about a lost love, not what she was really talking about...her lost brother.

**'_She does have a lover...WHY THE HELL DO I EVEN CARE?' _**Hiei thought, yelling the last part.

Sika went into the kitchen and took two bowls of chocolate ice cream and came back into the living room to see Hiei sitting on the windowsill colder than normally.

Sika mentally sighed as she walked to him and was rewarded with a deadly glare.

"Look...I'm sorry for what I've said a few days ago...it's not that I don't care...so...sorry" she apologized as she offered him a bowl of ice cream and a small, warm, genuine smile.

"Hn" he replied accepting the ice cream and with it her apologizes. Sika smiled and sat on an armchair that was in the living room and started eating her ice cream.

**'_Why did she apologize? Does she care? Why do I even care if she cares?' _**so many questions were killing Hiei's mind and that weird feeling he had in the pitch of his stomach wasn't making things any better.

**'_I will have to ask the fox about all of this...' _**Hiei mentally sighed.

Maybe he would have thought more or maybe not but the thing is that a sweet, calm, cold and warm in the same time, voice of a dragon broke his line of thoughts.

"Hiei? Can I ask you something?" Sika questioned in a very different voice. It was as if her entire cold mask was off.

"Hn. Spit it, onna" Hiei replied coldly.

"Could you...I mean...with your Jagan...could you find someone?" Sika asked and Hiei's heart sank.

He thought she wanted him to find that guy she was talking about to herself in the morning. Half was true, but the guy wasn't her lover, he was her brother.

"Hn. Who?" Hiei asked.

"Uhm...my brother..." Sika answered sadly and in a low whisper.

Hiei felt his heart come back. So, the boy was in fact her brother! Not her lover! There is someone up there that loves our fire koorime!

"What brother?" Hiei asked.

"When I came to Ningenkai, when I was 1 year old, when my parents died...my brother remained in Makai. Kali and Mike told me about my brother and I want to find him...I always tried, whenever I got the chance to go to Makai I would search for him but I never got the chance...and I thought, that maybe you, with your Jagan, could search for him...only if it's not bothering you..." Sika explained.

"Hn. Fine" Hiei answered coldly.

"You would?" Sika asked almost not believing her ears as she got up from her chair and looked into Hiei's eyes. Her ice cream was on the coffee table besides the armchair.

"I said 'fine'. I think that means I would, right onna?" Hiei asked smirking.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Sika yelled as she practically lunged herself at Hiei and hugged him. Unfortunately she didn't think her actions. Hiei was wide-eyed for a second, not knowing what to do, but somewhere, deep at the ends of his soul, he felt like it was right, to have Sika in his arms like that.

He put a gentle but rough arm on her back and gave a small pat.

Sika broke the hug, her cheeks stained with a light shade of pink.

"Uhm...sorry" she whispered.

"Hn" Hiei replied and turned his face to the window.

Sika mentally grinned, but kept her cool and she took both ice creams to the kitchen.

She apologized and even asked Hiei to help her, all in one day! That was great for her!

* * *

**arrowgirl23: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO MUCH TIME! GOMENASAI! But I didn't have any time...tomorrow I have my half-yearly exam and I can't learn for it 'cuz nothing goes into my mind! GOD PLEASE HELP ME! I NEED HELP! Please review for my desperate little self! I'll try my best in updating sooner, but I don't promise anything...gomenasai again, ja ne **


	7. A name

**-she's a dragon, she knows all about herself and everything about her powers. She likes killing demons and every night more than one demon is sliced by her claws or by her katana. She's in a search for someone, but what happens when she finds herself in the middle of the Rekai Detective's search? Will she survive? Will she find the one she looks for? And the most important, will the detectives learn to trust her? Read and review and you'll find out, ja ne-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH! I own Sika, the plot and some other made up characters.**

* * *

**Dragon tale**

_**Sika mentally grinned, but kept her cool and she took both ice creams to the kitchen.**_

_**She apologized and even asked Hiei to help her, all in one day! That was great for her!**_

* * *

Chapter 7: A name

Sika came back into the living room and sat on the same armchair. Hiei was still on the windowsill, glaring outside as silent rain began to pour down from the sky. Sika loved the rain, because it calmed her down. Rain was water and she was fire, as water calmed fire, rain calmed her.

Sika turned the TV on and started changing the channels. At one moment, Hiei rose from the windowsill and started walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sika asked.

"Hn" was her answer before the fire-boy vanished out of sight.

Sika sighed and continued to jump from channel to channel. Soon enough everyone woke up, first one being Botan, next Keyko, next Kurama and finally Yusuke.

Now it was something like 8 in the morning and they were all sitting in the living room, Sika on an armchair, Kurama on another armchair, Yusuke on the carpet, Keyko besides him and Botan on her oar in the air.

Yusuke was dressed with some blue jeans and a white T-shirt. Kurama was dressed in some dark blue jeans and a green shirt. Keyko was dressed in some black jeans and a pink t-shirt. Botan was dressed in some blue jeans with a red T-shirt and her hair was caught up in a ponytail.

"So, where's Hiei?" Yusuke asked and Sika shrugged.

"It's beyond me" the fire dragon girl answered coldly.

"Kurama? Do you know where Hiei may be?" Botan asked and the fox shook his head.

"**_You know you know Sika!" _**Sapphire yelled in Sika's mind.

'_Where?' _Sika asked.

"**_Searching for Kisai, smart-ass" _**Sapphire answered matter-of-factly.

'_You think he'd search for my brother?'_ Sika asked not believing.

"**_Duhh!" _**Sapphire replied and Sika could see her roll her eyes.

"SIKA!" the fire girl heard her name and snapped back to reality.

"Yes?" she asked Botan, who was the one that called her.

"What the hell were you doing???" Botan yelled.

"Mind chat with Sapphire" Sika answered nonchalantly.

"Oh" Botan replied mocking her.

"Who's this Sapphire you talk about?" Kurama asked.

"My fire part" Sika answered and everyone nodded understanding, except Botan who already knew.

"You know what?" Botan suddenly grinned.

"Uhm?" Sika mumbled as a question.

"You, me and Keyko need to go shopping for Koemna's party!" Botan explained and Sika winced because of what she pronounced.

"Shopping?" Sika asked, the word sounding like poison for her mouth.

"Yes, Sika! Shopping! And you aren't allowed to stay home!" Botan answered in a motherly tone.

"But...but...BUT!" Sika bursted, but before she could say a thing **someone** popped into the living room in the middle of the gang.

"Don't you EVER get bored of me saying no?" Sika whined as Botan laughed. The one that popped out of nowhere was the wolf idiot that had a problem with property.

"My Sika, I know too well deep inside you want to say 'yes'" the demon answered.

"Oh my, how right you are!" Sika mocked and raised from her chair as the wolf's eyes went wide. She summoned fire in her arms and pointed her flaming fists at him.

"I do want to say yes! YES, I WANT YOU TO DIE! FUCK OFF BASTARD! GO TO HELL AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! I DON'T NEED YOU! I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU! I DON'T FUCKING WANT YOU AS MY MATE!" Sika yelled and her fire flew to the idiot wolf and hit him hard, making him disappear, but his voice was heard.

"SIKA! YOU WILL PAY! FORBIDDEN CHILD OF FIRE AND DRAGONS YOU WILL PAY! FOR THE LAST TIME I TELL YOU! MIND MY WORDS, DRAGON, NO ONE WILL EVER WANT YOU! AS NO ONE EVER WANTED YOUR MOTHER! YOUR FATHER ONLY WANTED TO KILL HER! HE HELPED ME KILL HER! BUT I KILLED HIM TOO!" and afterwards his evil laugh. Sika's eyes were dull, blank, cold, and sad from what he said.

She sank to her knees, her fire surrounding her.

"Mom...dad...he killed them...dad helped him..." she mumbled incoherently.

"**_SIKA! COME BACK! HE IS LYING! HE ONLY WANTS YOU AND HE LIES! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! SIKA, COME BACK THIS INSTANT!" _**Sapphire yelled in Sika's mind.

"Sika! Come back! Sika he lied! Your father loved your mother, loved you and loved Kisai! You know that!" Botan yelled as she kneeled in front of the flaming girl.

The fire went down and Sika was surrounded by crimson gems. Same crimson as Hiei's eyes.

"What...are those?" Yusuke asked wide-eyed.

"...Those are...a dragon's tears..." Botan sadly stated as she picked up the gems and handed them to Sika.

"Sorry..." the dragon yasha whispered.

"Hey! No problem! So, he's the idiot we need to kick?" Yusuke grinned trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah..." Sika answered with a small smile.

"He's not that tough!" Yusuke smiled.

"Thank you, Yusuke" Sika smiled to him and got back to her feet. "Now, back to the matter at hand. No, dear Botan, I am not, under any circumstances going shopping with you because, my dear friend, I am not crazy" Sika continued as Botan pouted.

"Please? Please? PLEASE?" Botan whined with a puppy face.

"No" Sika coldly stated a smirk playing on her lips.

"You're mean!" Botan cried with fake tears in her eyes as she got down from her oar and the oar disappeared. Sika smirked and put a hand around Botan's neck (Yusuke style).

"I know" she smirked wider.

"YOU'RE MEAN!" Botan yelled crying.

"I am, I am, and you know that too well" Sika laughed.

"But...but...but...how can I convince you to go?" Botan asked.

"Uhm...uhm...uhm...let me think..." Sika said tapping her chin in thinking. A few seconds and, "I KNOW HOW!" Sika suddenly yelled, an evil smirk playing on her lips.

"H...how?" Botan asked, her voice trembling.

"You" Sika started pointing to Botan, her evil smirk becoming an evil smile, "You have to dress in black from head to toe, like death herself and wear a red clown-nose" Sika calmly, seriously stated as Botan got red like a tomato and Yusuke rolled on the ground laughing.

"Me?" Botan asked.

"You" Sika answered smirking.

"But...but..." Botan started but Sika cut her off.

"No, no, no, you must if you want me to EVEN come to the ball" Sika said smiling, her eyes closed and moving her forefinger in a 'no' movement.

"sigh...why me?" Botan asked looking at the ceiling. "Fine..." she said to Sika whose smile got even wider, beginning to look like a grin.

"Great! Now let's go shopping!" Sika announced cheerfully.

"Talk about mood-changes..." Yusuke whispered to Kurama.

"What do you mean?" Sika growled as she turned. Her eyes were flaming, her face was murderously and Yusuke got bloody scared.

"N...no...noth...nothing..." the boy answered in a trembling voice.

"Fine" Sika smiled cheerfully again.

The three girls left shopping, leaving Yusuke and Kurama inside the house. The two boys were bored after the first 3 hours of waiting and left for Genkai's.

Botan, Keyko and Sika came back at about 4 in the afternoon. The three girls were full of bags as they entered Sika's house chatting about nothing. Sika, Botan and Keyko threw the bags in the living room and sat on the three armchairs (a/n: Sika has 3 armchairs in her living room).

"That was a bloody long shopping spree" Sika stated with her eyes closed.

"Uh-hum..." Botan agreed.

"Yup..." Keyko agreed, her eyes closed like Sika's and Botan's.

"I prefer fighting all that fucking wolf's army than going shopping" Sika smirked to Botan.

"Sika...what's his name? You never told me" Botan asked.

"His name?" Sika asked wide-eyed and Botan nodded. "Why do you want to know his name?" Sika asked.

"Because you never told" Botan said shrugging.

"...no one knows his name...besides me..." Sika answered.

"Come on Sika, tell us" Keyko said smiling. The three girls became friends in no time, so now they were all acting sisterly.

"Fine...his name's Kiba" Sika answered.

"I would've expected something more threatening" Botan said smiling.

"Yup, me too" Keyko smiled to Sika.

"I know...but he's an idiot, so what could you've expected from an idiot?" Sika stated.

"Yeah..." Botan and Keyko said in one voice.

"Now! We need to get ready for the ball tonight!" Botan suddenly changed the subject.

"Yeah!" Keyko cheered.

"Fine..." Sika mumbled smiling.

The three girls went to change.

* * *

**arrowgirl23: well, the ball would be in the next 3 chapters...sorry for making the wait for the ball too long but my muse made the subject of this past 2 chapters, longer than it was planned. I'll update soon, because I went pass my author's block and I have big plans for this fic! ja ne **


	8. The ball part 1

**-she's a dragon, she knows all about herself and everything about her powers. She likes killing demons and every night more than one demon is sliced by her claws or by her katana. She's in a search for someone, but what happens when she finds herself in the middle of the Rekai Detective's search? Will she survive? Will she find the one she looks for? And the most important, will the detectives learn to trust her? Read and review and you'll find out, ja ne-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH! I own Sika, the plot and some other made up characters.**

* * *

**Dragon tale**

* * *

"_**Now! We need to get ready for the ball tonight!" Botan suddenly changed the subject.**_

"_**Yeah!" Keyko cheered.**_

"_**Fine..." Sika mumbled smiling.**_

_**The three girls went to change.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: The ball part 1**_

Sika, Botan and Keyko went in three different rooms of Sika's apartment and started getting ready for the ball.

Botan let her hair loose once in her life and she was dressed in a black, long, sleeveless dress that fitted her right in all the right places and showed her body beautifully. The dress was black because of Sika's little blackmail. Botan put some pink eye shadow, black eye liner and some pink, light lip-gloss. She put her black high-heels and she was first to be ready and in the living room. She only took 30 minutes to get ready. What a record!

Next was Keyko, half an hour after Botan, dressed in a red, long until her knees, sleeveless dress. Her dress fitted her perfectly like Botan's and her brown hair was up in a bun, with one curly lock of hair on each side of her head. Her bangs were directed to her right and came down the right side of her face. She had some black eye liner, no eye shadow and light lip-gloss. She looked gorgeous.

The one that let herself most waited by the two other girls was Sika, who came one hour later than Keyko, which meant that now it was something like half past 6, almost 7 in the afternoon. Although she came late, when Sika came out of her room both Botan and Keyko were left mouth-open by her breathe taking beauty. Sika wore a long, tight but loose at the end, black dress, with kimono-like sleeves. Her dress was leaving the ends of both her shoulders to the view and was not in a V-neck or turtleneck. It was like a line, from one shoulder to the other. From the upper end of both her sleeves, red flame-like lines went around the hands of her dress. Also, from the left upper end of her dress went a red flame-like line, all around her body ending on the lower, right end. She had black high-heels that weren't very visible because of her long dress. An inch or so was visible from her shoes. Sika's short, rebel hair was not tamed and that made her look even more beautiful. Her eyes were glowing with a weird fire in them. She had black eye liner and very little red eye shadow. She had on red like blood lip-gloss that went perfectly with her pale white skin. Her spiked hair was hanging loosely on the ends of her shoulders. This one time it wasn't kept behind her ears so it circled her face in a wild manner. Her bangs were directed to her left, like always and a few locks on the right side of her face. Her right eye was visible, but her left one was half-hided behind her thick black and red bangs. She was breathe-taking. A wild and untamed beauty. That is what she was.

"Wow Sika, you look...gorgeous!" Botan squealed as she hugged her dragon friend, careful not to ruin her or her friend's outfit.

"Thanks, you don't look bad at all yourself" Sika said smiling.

"Yeah, but I have to wear a clown-nose..." Botan pouted and Sika smiled understanding.

"Fine...you have only to wear the black dress that suits you perfectly" Sika answered Botan's hidden plea and the Not so Grim Reaper smiled and hugged the dragon yasha one more time.

A few more minutes of taking some other clothes on like three long leather jackets for all three girls, and Keyko, Botan and Sika were ready to go, but they didn't have how.

"Bloody hell! I forgot to call the idiots to take us there!" Sika cursed out load slapping a hand to her forehead.

"I can make a portal to Koemna's" Botan said smiling, saving Sika, Keyko and herself.

"What are you waiting for then? A private invitation?" Sika asked smirking and Botan laughed before she made a bluish portal.

All three girls stepped in the portal and, in a few minutes, that meant a quarter past seven, they were inside Koemna's office, all alone.

"Where the hell are they?" Sika asked yelling.

"In the ball room, I guess...they could have waited for us..." Botan answered sadly.

"Jerks..." Keyko and Sika muttered in the same time before all three of them began laughing.

"Let's pay them back when we go down. I wanna see their faces if we dance with others" Sika laughed evilly after a few seconds.

"Yeah!" Botan and Keyko agreed and the girls gave high-fives to each other.

They went out of the room, as silently as they could and started towards the ballroom, which was one floor underneath them.

Soon enough, the demoness, the ferry girl and the human girl reached the stairs and saw that, right near the end of the stairs was a bar where all the boys and Yukina were. The ice maiden was wearing a formal floral kimono based on blue and red. She looked innocent and sweet. Next to her was Kuwabara, wearing a dark blue tuxedo looking as idiot as ever. By his side was Kurama, in a black tuxedo, looking handsome. Sika noticed Botan's eyes full of care as she looked at Kurama.

Next to Kurama was Yusuke, looking as smug and punk as he always does even if he was in a black tuxedo.

The last one was Hiei, which took Sika's breathe for a second. He was DAMN handsome! His hair was as wild as ever, but now it made him even hotter than it usually did. His bandana in place made him more mysterious and his eyes were the same deep blood pools that held so much sadness behind a thick wall of iciness. He was wearing a black tuxedo, with no tie or anything like that (a/n: the other boys weren't wearing a tie or anything like that) and he had his shirt a little unbuttoned showing a small part of his upper, well-muscled chest. He was sitting at the bar, cross-legged and he was surrounded by the aura of a mysterious, hot, cold, bloody, fast killer.

Sika felt a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, something that resembled many wings beating at the same time and at the same slow rate, like torturing the one they were in. Unfortunately, Sika was not aware of the feeling's meaning. She dismissed it and let it go at the far end of her mind.

Botan, Keyko and Sika started descending the round stairs at a slow pace, enjoying every moment and thinking of a perfect revenge for the boys.

At one moment three pairs of eyes went on them. Those eyes belonged to none other than Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei.

Kurama was stunned by the gothic beauty of Botan. In black she looked even more beautiful to him than she had before. Yes, as you might have guessed, Kurama, secretly had a crush on the ferry.

Yusuke was wide-eyed when he saw his friend from childhood right in front of his chocolate eyes, looking like a woman. A very hot woman at that. He admired her slow pace, her calm eyes and her rosy lips that he wanted so much to kiss, but had to retain himself from doing so.

Hiei was the one left breathe-less. He knew the dragon demoness was beautiful, but he never imagined she could look so godly. Her body was dancing when she moved, her lips were curved in a wild smile that he desired to tame. Her eyes, shinning with a hidden fire and her face expression was cold, mysterious, threatening. In one word, the expression of the perfect killer. He watched her descend stair by stair and he felt, somewhere deep inside of his stomach, the same feeling that Sika experienced when she saw him. Wings of butterflies struggling to come out, beating like hell, tickling his insides.

He didn't know what it was, but his instincts, the instincts of the demon he was, told him clear and loud that Sika was for him and he had to have her.

Hiei had to tame his own self not to go and have the girl in that moment, but he, somehow, unconsciously thought what she would think when she'd find out what he had for her. Would she be mad? Would she be happy? How would she react? Too many questions for him, but, the logic part of his mind, told him it would be okay because she herself had asked him to do what he did, right? Then, everything is good and dandy. He only had to lay back and enjoy Koemna's party.

Sika descended the last stair and she, Keyko and Botan, walked right pass the boys, not even stopping to say "hi".

Sika winked to Botan and Keyko at one moment as she started walking towards the table of some shadow demons. One of them was Kitch, dressed in a tuxedo, looking damn handsome. The others were some of Sika's army of shadow demons so she winked at them and with a bittersweet smile on her face she walked to Kitch, full aware of the glare and blank stares she and the girls received from the detectives.

Sika, Botan and Keyko walked to the shadow demons and, when they were nearby their table, Sika spoke in a calm voice with a smile on her face.

"Hiya boys, missed me?"

"Yup, we did!" answered a dark haired, green-eyed demon with a grin on his face.

"Who are they?" another demon, this one with black coal hair and blue eyes, asked winking to Botan and Keyko who smiled at him.

"This is Keyko and she's Botan. Mind us staying with you?" Sika answered and asked grinning.

"No problemo, boss" the green-eyed one winked to Sika.

Botan, Keyko and Sika sat on the last three free seats around the table of the shadow demons and Sika started introducing the four shadow demons.

"This is dear Kitch" she introduced the green-haired, black-eyed demon with a sarcastic voice. Kitch smirked and put a hand on Sika's shoulder.

"You love me that much?" Kitch asked ironically smirking.

"Yup" Sika smirked back, still ironical.

Botan and Keyko both smiled as they saw how good Sika went with them. It was as if they were brothers, making jokes but still knowing when to be serious.

"He's Katrey" Sika suddenly said pointing the green-eyed shadow demon that smirked and winked to Botan and Keyko who smiled back.

"And he's Kava" Sika introduced the blue-haired shadow demon who smiled to the two girls.

"Nice to meet ya" the shadow demons said in one voice to the ferry girl and the human girl.

"Nice to meet ya'll too" Keyko and Botan cheerily answered.

"Now, Kava, Katrey, Kitch, we have problems" Sika seriously stated and all the amused environment went off.

"Can they hear?" Katrey asked about Botan, Keyko, and Sika nodded.

"Well then, Sika, you must know that the traitors are dead by now" Kava informed and Sika nodded.

"However we couldn't take a thing out of them...they are too loyal to that bastard" Kitch angrily stated.

"Kitch, don't get mad. We defeated him once, we can do it again, right?" Sika explained trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, now it's time for party. Dance, boss?" Kitch changed the subject and offered his hand to Sika who smiled and accepted it.

She and the shadow demon went to the dance floor, were other demons and demoness were dancing on a sweet, calm waltz.

"Care to dance, Botan?" Katrey asked the ferry girl who blushed and nodded.

"Dance, Keyko?" Kava asked lastly and he, together with Keyko, was dancing nearby the others.

* * *

**arrowgirl23: VOILA! I have the ball! I'm sooooo happy!!!!! I finally made the ball!!!!!! Oh yeah, what'd you think the boys would say?? He he! You must think of it hard! MUHAHAHAHAHA! Next chapter would be on this week, or tomorrow, or tonight! I'm not sure! Review and I'll update! Ja ne! **


	9. The ball part 2

**-she's a dragon, she knows all about herself and everything about her powers. She likes killing demons and every night more than one demon is sliced by her claws or by her katana. She's in a search for someone, but what happens when she finds herself in the middle of the Rekai Detective's search? Will she survive? Will she find the one she looks for? And the most important, will the detectives learn to trust her? Read and review and you'll find out, ja ne-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH! I own Sika, the plot and some other made up characters.**

* * *

**Dragon tale**

* * *

"_**Yeah, now it's time for party. Dance, boss?" Kitch changed the subject and offered his hand to Sika who smiled and accepted it.**_

_**She and the shadow demon went to the dance floor, were other demons and demoness were dancing on a sweet, calm waltz.**_

"_**Care to dance, Botan?" Katrey asked the ferry girl who blushed and nodded.**_

"_**Dance, Keyko?" Kava asked lastly and he, together with Keyko, was dancing nearby the others.**_

* * *

Chapter 9: The ball part 2

Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Yukina saw Sika, Keyko and Botan walk past them, each having a smirk on their face, and on to the table of the shadow demons the four saw when they first came into the ballroom.

Yukina and Kurama sighed, Hiei and Yusuke growled and Kuwabara just continued to admire **_his _**beautiful Yukina.

"I think they're mad on you..." Yukina stated looking at Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei.

"What? Why? What did we do?" Yusuke asked wide-eyed, with pure anger in his voice.

"You didn't wait for them" Yukina stated matter-of-factly, but still innocently.

"What? Why would they be mad because of that?" Yusuke asked still not understanding a thing and poor Yukina just sighed and shrugged deciding that Yusuke was too thick-headed to understand.

"We should go to them" Kurama proposed as he saw the three girls sitting at the same table with the shadow demons.

"Hn. No" both Yusuke and Hiei answered in the same time with their arms crossed before Hiei glared at the detective and Yusuke smirked.

Next thing that happened earned a low growl from Hiei. THAT BLOODY SHADOW DEMON PUT HIS HAND ON SIKA'S SHOULDER! Pardon me, on **his** Sika's shoulder.

"Calm down Hiei" Kurama instructed and the fire demon 'hn'-ed.

"What are they talking about?" Kuwabara asked out of the blue and all the eyes turned to the table of dragon, ferry, human and shadows.

"I can't hear. Can you, Hiei?" Kurama asked the fire demon.

"Hn" Hiei answered and Kurama got the message. Hiei couldn't hear either.

"After their faces it's serious" Yusuke observed but no one had any time to say another thing, because they saw Kitch invited Sika to dance. And, bloody hell, she accepted! Damn, Hiei was gonna kill someone.

Next was Botan and Kurama's green eyes showed some of his former honey pools but he restrained himself.

When Keyko was invited, Kuwabara and Kurama had to keep Yusuke from going right there and punching the shadow demon directly in his face.

Back to Sika, Keyko and Botan, the three girls were enjoying their time and, from moment to moment, they would cast a glance to the detectives just to enjoy the frustrated faces of the boys.

"So, Sika, why are you and your friends not with the detectives?" Kitch asked with a smirk as he looked down to Sika. He was an inch taller than her.

"Those idiots didn't even wait for us! Damn them!" Sika bursted in a whispered voice.

"You didn't answer my question" Kitch warned smirking.

"Because I wanna see their burning faces" Sika answered evilly. Kitch could've sworn he saw devil ears and a devil's tail on his best friend.

"You are creepy" Kitch murmured still smirking.

"I know" Sika smirked to him and he laughed.

The two continued to dance, when, suddenly, the song stopped and Koemna's voice was heard.

"Well, hello for all! I am glad you could come to my party! Thank you for the presents but, now, I have a present for one of my best friends. In fact, it isn't from my part. I'll let her guess who gave it to her" Koemna announced smiling from the singing platform where the band of demons performed.

Sika and the others waited patiently to find out who received the present and what the present was. In the whole room just one demon was smirking, his ruby eyes drowned into a weird emotion.

"Now, I present the gift" Koemna said smiling and on the stage a boy appeared.

He had red with black strikes, short, spiky hair. His eyes were black with dark strikes, surprisingly resembling those of Sika, but his had more red than black.

He smiled and his dragon eyes searched the room and rested on Sika.

The dragon-fire yasha was wide-eyed. How could that be?

In front of her was her lost brother! Kisai!

"Kisai?" she whispered, barely audible, but her brother heard her and nodded.

Sika suddenly smirked for herself and in a blink she was in front of her brother.

"Hiya, sis" he smiled to her.

A moment of silence and... "KISAI!" Sika yelled as she threw her hands around Kisai's neck, burying her head into his chest. Kisai smiled and hugged his sister, not after making a cocky remark.

"Chill sis, if you act so caring people would think that you and I are lovers or something," the dragon demon said smirking and Sika's eyes went wide as she punched her brother in his chest.

"Jerk" she smirked to him.

"Why thank you" Kisai smirked to her and Sika shrugged before starting to laugh together with Kisai. When the two finished laughing, Sika turned to Koemna and smiled her untamed smile.

"Thank you, Koemna" Sika said smiling.

"You're welcome but it's not me who you need to thank" Koemna answered and felt a glare burning in the back of his head so he decided to shut up remembering the threat Hiei told him about.

"Who?" Sika asked.

"Sorry, I can't tell you" Koemna answered and Sika glared turning to her brother.

"Who found ya?" she asked him and Kisai shrugged.

"Although you're my sister I prefer keeping my head" Kisai smirked and Sika shrugged returning to the party. She and Kisai jumped from the singing platform and walked to the shadow demons, Botan and Keyko.

"He's Kisai. They're Kitch, Kava, Katrey, Botan and Keyko" Sika introduced pointing to each other.

As her brother and friends started chatting Sika turned towards the spirit detectives to see their flaming faces (especially two of them were flaming)

Sika locked eyes with Hiei and she smiled. Weirdly enough it wasn't her normal smile like smirk, but a true smile. A somehow tamed smile.

'**_Thank you, Hiei'_** she sent to him, opening a telepathically link.

'**Wanna thank me, onna? Come and dance with me' **Hiei gave her an answer and Sika was at least shocked.

Hiei? Dancing? What the hell??? Is this whole word going crazy or what?

'**_Hiei? That's not your normal self' _**Sika sent to him.

'**I know, onna, but when you're nearby I'm not my normal self. Dance?' **Hiei explained. By now Sika was terrified! What the hell happened to old cold jerk?

She shrugged and sent him the answer, **_'My pleasure, fire-boy'_**

'**Hn'** he answered and closed the link. Both started to walk in the same time and eyes went on them. They stopped face to face. Hiei being not that short and Sika being not very tall herself, made him reach until her eyes, making her only an inch or two taller than him. She smiled and he smirked.

He reached his hand out for hers and when they felt each other's skin, both demons felt shivers go down their spines.

They were in the middle of the dance-floor and, as if on cue, a slow song started.

Sika put her hands behind his neck and he put his on her lower back. Wide-eyes followed them, as they moved in the rhythm of the music. Sika's eyes were warm for the first time and she had a small smile gracing her lips. Hiei felt well like this, as if she belonged in his arms. He liked her smile. That damn smile of her that made him smirk all the time and deep inside her smile made him feel happy.

Hiei finally accepted that he liked the company of the girl, although he didn't know what was with that feeling he had in the pit of his stomach, but he decided to take Kurama's advice and act on instinct.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_It was in Koemna's office, right before Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Yukina and Hiei went to the ball room that Hiei decided to ask Kurama what was bugging him._

_'**Fox?'** Hiei asked._

_'__Yes, Hiei?' came Kurama's answer._

_'**Hn. I feel something in my stomach. What is it?'** Hiei went straight to the point._

_'__When do you feel it, Hiei?' Kurama asked._

_'**When I see that baka onna'** Hiei answered._

_'__Which 'baka onna'?' Kurama asked._

_'**The dragon'** Hiei answered and Kurama mentally chuckled._

_'**What is it fox? Tell me what that feeling is!' **Hiei demanded._

_'__I can't tell you what the feeling is, I can just give you an advice. Follow your instinct and it will all be okay' Kurama answered._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

'**Maybe the fox was right' **Hiei thought.

'**_Right with what?' _**came Sika's sweet but bitter voice inside Hiei's head and he could swear that he saw devil's ears and tail on the girl in front of him.

'**Hn'** Hiei sort of answered.

'**_Now, where did the sweet Hiei go?'_** Sika asked and mentally grinned.

'**Ha ha ha, onna, very funny' **Hiei's sarcasm was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. Sika mentally laughed.

'**_I think that's the closest to humor I'll ever get from you' _**Sika said smirking. He smirked back.

The two continued their dance until the song ended. Then they parted and started walk to the gang. Hiei's hands were in his pockets and Sika's were crossed on her chest.

"Wow shrimp, I never thought I'd see you dance" Kuwabara remarked.

"Shut up, baka" it wasn't Hiei who said it, but Sika.

Botan, Keyko, Kisai and the shadow demons came to the gang smiling. Keyko walked towards Yusuke.

"Hi" she whispered.

"Hi..." Yusuke whispered back.

"So...how're ya?" Keyko asked.

"Fine...you?" he asked back kind of sad.

"Urgh! Look, I'm sorry for dancing with another guy, but you got me pissed" Keyko yelled and Yusuke smirked.

"You love me that much?" he asked her smirked and Sika, Keyko and Botan stared at him blankly before erupting into fits of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Kitch and Yusuke asked in the same time and the three girls laughed more. Kurama, Kuwabara and Yukina had each a sweatdrop, while Hiei rolled his eyes and 'hn'-ed.

Finally, after a while, Sika, Botan and Keyko stopped laughing.

"Sorry" they mumbled.

"What was so funny?" Kitch asked with a raised eyebrow and Sika smirked to him.

"Well, I don't think you want to know, now, do you?" she asked in a voice that made him think...cough not so good thoughts cough.

"WHAT?" Kitch yelled and Sika broke into laughter again.

"You...hahahaha...actually...HAHAHA...thought...HAHAHA... that...HAHAHAHA!" Sika managed to say, but couldn't finish because she laughed even harder.

After some hard breathes, she calmed down.

"Sika? Are you okay? You usually don't laugh or smile like that" Botan asked concerned. Sika winked smirking and Botan slapped the back of her palm to her forehead.

"Damn you, Sapphire" Botan cursed smiling.

Sika, or now known as being under the control of Sapphire, broke again into fits of laughter holding her stomach.

'**YOU BLOODY BITCH! I COULDN'T EVEN ENJOY DANCING WITH HIM. LET ME IN CONTROL RIGHT NOW!' **Sika growled, yelled in both hers and Sapphire's mind. Sapphire's face showed fear for a second and next Sika's calm, grim, cold expression came back.

"One day...one day...I'll kill her for good" Sika sighed.

"Sika?" Botan asked.

"Yeah, it's me...For Emna's sake I hate her!" Sika yelled and stormed off, pissed like hell.

"What the...?" Yusuke started but Botan cut him off.

"Sapphire is Sika's fire part and she kind of enjoys taking in control Sika's body and having fun. Sika hates her when she does so and she needs some time to calm down" the ferry girl explained and Yusuke nodded.

"So, now, let's dance!" Kuwabara changed the subject.

"You dance, Botan?" Kurama asked and the ferry girl nodded, blushing a small tint of pink.

"Come on, Keyko, let's dance" Yusuke half-dragged Keyko to the dance floor. Manners boy! Manners!

"Let's dance, Yukina my love" Kuwabara asked the young koorime maiden who smiled brightly and accepted.

No one noticed that Hiei wasn't there anymore. When did he disappear? Why did he disappear? Where was Sika? What's gonna happen?

* * *

**arrowgirl23: there is the chapter; next one will be up soon enough. Hope you liked it and review if you actually want to see the next chapter! I'm sick, I have a damn cold, so, review and maybe I'll feel better and I will be able to write the next chapter! ja ne**


	10. Don't you ever leave

**-she's a dragon, she knows all about herself and everything about her powers. She likes killing demons and every night more than one demon is sliced by her claws or by her katana. She's in a search for someone, but what happens when she finds herself in the middle of the Rekai Detective's search? Will she survive? Will she find the one she looks for? And the most important, will the detectives learn to trust her? Read and review and you'll find out, ja ne-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH! I own Sika, the plot and some other made up characters.**

**arrowgirl23: has anyone observed that the last 2 chapters, both ended with some boys inviting some girls to dance? Well, enjoy the chapter. Review if you want more, ja ne**

* * *

**Dragon tale**

**Chapter 10: Don't you ever leave**

Sika was running down the halls of Koemna's palace, burning with anger.

"Idiot" she muttered to herself as she reached a dead-end.

'**_Sika? Are you okay?' _**Sapphire asked concerned as Sika's hands were engulfed in fire.

"You bitch! I'm not okay! Go to hell and leave me alone!" Sika yelled out loud.

'**_Sika? What happened?' _**Sapphire asked Sika.

"I'm sick and tired of you controlling my body and ruining the best moments of my life! I'm sick of you!" Sika yelled and, weirdly enough, she felt Sapphire leave her body.

Sika leaned against a nearby wall and let herself sink to the ground, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Finally. It's just me..." she mused to herself in a sad tone. "I hate you Sapphire...I hate you...for everything you did...I hate you..." Sika whispered as memories of a long forgotten experience came back flying to her mind.

She saw their blood, she heard them screaming her name, pleading her to stop, but she couldn't. The reason was so simple...it wasn't her. It was her body, there were her powers, but it was not Sika's mind or Sika's soul. The pour dragon demon was locked in her own mind, watching how her fire part, better known as Sapphire, destroyed all the ones she loved. She hated her for this. However, Sika couldn't stop Sapphire from living in her body and mind. She told everyone that she had allowed Sapphire to live within her just because she was lonely, but in fact Sapphire never asked for permission.

Now, after 4 years since everything happened Sika tried to forget those memories but every time Sapphire would ruin the best moments of her life she would remember and now it was just too much for the dragon girl to take.

As Sika thought about what had happened she had also closed her ruby black eyes. She tightened her grip on her knees as silent rubies started to come down her pale cheeks and land on the ground with a small "click". She kept on crying with no sob, remembering their face when they saw what they thought was her killing their families.

"ARGH! I HATE YOU SAPPHIRE FOR ALL YOU DID!" Sika suddenly yelled at no one.

"I hate youuuu..." "For all youuuu diiiid" the echo came back to her and Sika felt like going crazy.

"Yelling your frustration out, onna?" a cold voice was heard and Sika smirked to herself before raising her head and locking eyes with a smirking Hiei. For a second she saw something in his eyes as he saw her tear-stained face and the rubies nearby her.

"What do you want, Hiei?" she asked as she started picking her rubies up. Surprisingly Hiei bent down and helped her. She smiled to herself thinking that maybe there is some warmth behind that **_THICK_** wall of ice.

"Hn" he answered her question.

"I'm not going to get an answer to that, right?" she asked smiling.

He smirked to her and gave her the tears.

"Thank you" she whispered to him and rose to her feet. Now that she looked better Hiei wasn't at all THAT short. Well, he was almost her height, with less than an inch shorter. And he was also pretty handsome with those piercing eyes of his.

The young demoness felt her cheeks warm up a little and she tried to bit back the blush.

"So...what do you want?" Sika asked looking into Hiei's ruby red eyes.

"Hn" what a great answer!

"I won't get an answer..." Sika sighed as she got up from the floor and dusted her dress.

"You..." Hiei started and Sika looked at him with a calm expression, a small smile tainting her face.

"Me what?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"You...you..." he took a deep breathe and, "You look beautiful onna" he continued.

Sika was shocked to say the less! Hiei actually making a compliment??

"Are you okay?" Sika asked slightly worried.

Before any of them could say something else, the wolf demon, Kiba appeared out of nowhere. Sika sighed.

"Now, now, my Sika, don't be so mad on me, because now I brought my friends with me" Kiba said grinning.

Sika's eyes widened, "You DID WHAT???" she yelled.

"Uh-hum, I even brought Zetsumei" he said proudly.

In a second, Sika had his neck in her right hand, a dagger of fire-energy ready to slash his throat.

"You're idiot or are you just pretending???? Zetsumei is NOT your friend!!! He wants to kill you, you idiot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sika yelled.

"What the hell?" Kiba yelled back.

"YES YOU BAKA!!! I COULD HANDLE YOU AND EVEN PUT UP WITH YOUR STUPIDITY BUT WHY IN ALL GODS YOU HAD TO BRING ZETSUMEI????? WHY??????????????? DID YOUR LAST BRAIN-CELL DIED IN THE PAST HOUR OR WHAT???" Sika yelled more pissed than ever.

"He...really wants to kill me?" Kiba asked shaking.

Before Sika could nod, an evil laughter filled the hall of Koemna's castle.

"How stupid you can be, Kiba" laughed a new demon that came into view. He had short silver hair with red end-tips and his eyes were the fiercest gold Hiei saw in his whole life. Who the hell was this demon?

"Sika..." his voice was calm, tainted with amusement. "I see you've grown. You were just a little baby when I last saw you" he said with lust in his voice, but keeping a sadistic, twisted smile on his face.

The dragon demoness' eyes slowly went cold, dull, just like the time when Hiei and the gang first met her. Her porcelain hand slowly let go of Kiba's neck and the wolf demon ran away in fear of what could happen between these old enemies.

"Zetsumei..." Sika's voice was deadly. A whisper that would freeze hell and unfreeze it afterwards. So icy and also so full of fire. A fire that Hiei never saw, not even when the dragon yasha was mad. Her ruby-black eyes were flaming. An untamed fire that wanted to break free.

"Still mad because of what I did to those weaklings you know as your parents?" Zetsumei laughed.

"Weaklings?" it was Sika's time to laugh and Zetsumei's eyes to widen. In Sika's hands was a ball of fire, but not just simple fire. It was a dragon's fire. Something she had never used before, just once, and it was time to use it again.

"Zetsumei, my parents weren't weaklings, just for the simple thing that they gave birth to me..." she smiled calmly at him and Zetsumei smirked at her.

"Yes, they gave birth to such beauty so they couldn't have been that bed, ne? Especially your mother" Zetsumei said while licking his lips.

"You have where to know that from, don't you?" Sika said smirking and Zetsumei looked damn surprised. "Time for payback, bastard! You destroyed my mom, my dad, my brother, my life! You even put Sapphire in me, you twisted jerk! How could you? Destroying two lives with a single blow? You know what? I sent Sapphire back to hell! She'll be fine there, because soon enough she'll have the company of the one who created her" Sika's voice broke into a sadistic laughter. Hiei's eyes widened. What had gotten into the dark, but sweet dragon onna he knew?

"I can destroy two lives with a single blow, you maniac" Sika smirked evilly as the energy in her hands grew bigger and bigger. The light color that it was at the beginning changed into a dark crimson until it ended up being pure black.

"I condemn you, Zetsumei, to a life in darkness! My dad saved you from that darkness by cursing himself and his first daughter! Your darkness had to fly in my veins but I'm giving it back to you! You bit the hand that fed you and now it's time for you to die you bastard!" Sika's voice went from calm to shouting and the energy surrounded her.

"You damn dragon, you don't know how vulnerable you are now" Zetsumei laughed and was about to lash out at the black sphere when his head ended up rolling on the floor. He forgot one thing. Hiei. The fire demon took advantage of this and cut Zetsumei's head off. Unfortunately, Zetsumei couldn't be killed only by that. He was immortal so he couldn't die so easily.

Zetsumei tried to heal himself, but the power of the darkness that once held him prisoner was too close to him and was killing his powers.

Hiei felt something was wrong with Sika and he jumped into the black sphere.

Darkness surrounded the fire and ice demon. His Jagan was helpless in that place. So much darkness, it felt as if he was suffocating. Hiei's knees gave in and he fell onto them. His right hand went to his neck, because he couldn't breathe.

"Hiei..." a sweet, serene voice was heard. His ruby-eyes went up, he saw a light and suddenly air came to his lungs. Picking up his abnormal speed he reached the light. Surrounded by fire and darkness was Sika. He sped up to her but the fire wouldn't move. His shirt got burned but he didn't care. He just wanted to save her.

"Hiei..." the serene voice came again. It wasn't Sika's. he turned and what he saw made his heart skip a beat, for the first time.

There, dressed in a white dress, with blue ends, was his mother.

"Mother..." the boy whispered, the word sounding forbidden to his tongue.

"Yes, my son, I have come to help you save the one you love" his mother said in the same serene voice.

"How?" Hiei asked.

"Just believe in you, in her and in your love for her" his mother started disappearing.

"No! mother! Don't go!" he yelled after her.

"Hiei, my son, I will always be there for you and I will always love you, my dear son" his mother whispered and so she disappeared.

Hiei sighed and turned to Sika. Her beautiful black and red dress flew gently around her, her hands a little rose around her body, her hair blew around her and her lips were parted for her breathing. Her ruby and black eyes were closed, her pale skin was now a light shade of pale.

"Sika..." he whispered, the word sounding as forbidden to him as the ice and fire that coursed through his veins.

"I love you..." his voice was low, but not too low. Suddenly the blackness surrounding her disappeared as she started falling down. He didn't waste a second as he flew up and caught her.

Soon enough the blackness around them faded and they were back in the hallway of Koemna's castle where he found her crying and yelling her frustration out.

He collapsed down, with her still in his arms. Not that she was too heavy, or something, no. He was tired because of the whole energy that flew in the air some time ago. It was too powerful, even for him.

Hiei's eyes went to the demon, no, angel in his arms and a small smile graced his lips. Sika's head was resting against his chest, her body lifting up and going down with each of her breathes. Her body was warm and he liked the feeling of keeping her in his arms. He never wanted her to leave him. At this, his grip tightened around her, in a protective way.

The girl moaned lightly and his eyes focused on her again. Her black-ruby eyes opened slowly and she looked surprised at first to see him, but then she relaxed.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I guess your spell or whatever it was worked, because Zetsumei is no longer here" Hiei answered in his normal tone.

"Didn't he try to kill me after the darkness appeared?" Sika asked.

"Yes, but I cut his head off" Hiei said smirking. Sika let out a small laugh before leaning into Hiei's warm body. His chin was on top of her head and his eyes closed in the same moment as hers.

"Thank you, Hiei" she whispered softly.

"Hn, you're welcome, onna" he said smirking.

"I must get used to that onna thing" Sika laughed.

Hiei smirked and moved her head so her eyes met his.

"Sika" he breathed.

"Yes?" she smirked.

"You looked like an angel back there" he said.

"I **was** an angel" she said smiling. He raised an eyebrow and she laughed, before becoming serious.

"That spell you saw...a girl my age put on Zetsumei centuries ago, but my dad thought in his friendship and let him go. By freeing Zetsumei, my dad cursed himself with that darkness. I mean, he had to keep the darkness in control and running through his veins until his first daughter was born. I was his first daughter, so the curse went into my veins. Zetsumei betrayed my dad as soon as I was born. My dad and mom died and I was separated from my brother. The curse was in my veins and I managed to control it after a while. It was hard, but I did it anyway. Now, I sealed Zetsumei back into his darkness, although the curse...no, not the curse...more likely the power still runs through my veins" Sika explained.

Before Hiei could say anything, both demons heard footsteps and they knew to whom they belonged.

"Koemna and the others" Sika said and, through one glance, the two demons understood each other. Hiei picked Sika up, bridal style, and, with his lightning speed, they were off, god-knows-where.

Soon enough they reached Sika's apartment, more precisely, her room. Hiei entered through the window, like usually, and placed the girl on her bed. Sika was already sleepy, so the demon though she was actually sleeping. He wanted to leave but she had a firm hold on his leather coat.

"Hn. What do you want me to do, onna?" Hiei asked.

"Stay here, with me, please" Sika whispered and Hiei "hn"-ed, but he did get in the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sika smiled as she raised her head up so she could meet his eyes.

"You know what?" Sika said smiling.

"Hn?"

"I...I...I love you..." Sika whispered.

Hiei smiled to himself and claimed her lips in a kiss. Their kiss started innocently and so it ended.

"I love you too, onna" Hiei smirked to her.

Sika snuggled closer to him, burying her head into his chest as one pearl went out of each of her eyes and landed somewhere on the bed.

"What's with the pearls?" Hiei asked with a raisend eyebrow.

"A dragon's tear becomes a ruby when the dragon is sad…it becomes a diamond when the dragon is happy…it becomes a pearl when the dragon is…" but Sika stopped.

"When the dragon is what?" Hiei asked.

"When the dragon is...loved..." Sika continued in a barely audible whisper.

"Well, then, it means I do love you, right?" Hiei smirked and Sika smiled snuggling even closer into his warmth.

"Don't you ever leave!" Sika ordered him.

"I won't" Hiei promised to her and to himself as both lovers drifted into sleep.

After a while, the two mated and were bond to each other for eternity. Sika's tears never became ruby's but they did became pearls many times after that night.

The two loved each other as no one else did. Their love was different, just because it was Forbidden. They were the Forbidden Children, so they weren't meant to love, though now, look at them, they were in love and happy. Happy until the end and this is how the story ends.

_**-The end-**_

**arrowgirl23: THAT WAS THE END!!! wipes tear from eye I BLOODY CRIED!!! okay, maybe it wasn't THAT impressive but i LOVED this story! until now i like it a lot! it's my favorite from my fics! i'll try and update sooner the others and if anyone wants a sequel, just tell me and i'll see what i can come up with! ja ne and LEAVE A DAMN REVIEW!!!!!**_**  
**_


End file.
